Zhòumà Mìngyùn
by SomniumAngel
Summary: Because saving the world isn't always about fame and glory. Rai POV. Future time. Rated for: MxM relationship, drug use, strong language, sexual content. Official parings inside. CANCELLED
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: I can see myself getting a lot of praise for this and a lot of flames. Not just one or the other. Both.

This is a special project for me. I'm super excited. Are you excited? You should be. I've actually been planning this Xiaolin project for about 2 years now, but I am only just now getting around to it. There was a lot of research involved, distracted by side projects, and good old fashion procrastination. The title, Zhòumà Mìngyùn, roughly translates as 'Damned Fate.' Some of you may think I've taken the show's plot a brutally raped it in its eye sockets. But I don't think that's true. Yes I've made some semi-dramatic changes, but everything still flows awesomely. There's an Omi/Dashi thing that I think totally makes sense, it does if you think about it. There might be a small spoiler if you haven't seen the whole series. Us folks here in America were the last ones to get the final episode, but it was a few months ago and if you haven't seen it yet, I'm sorely disappointed in you. Long story short, Raimundo is chosen as Shoku warrior, making him the leader of the team. There. Now you know.

With the exception of the prologue, the story is future set. The way I figure it, the time passage within the series was only two years. Master Feng mentions "It was been a year," in one episode and it only snowed at the temple, like, once. No one aged and no one celebrated birthdays, so how are we supposed to know? I know this is a lot of noted, but I think it's necessary because some people tend to get confused in situations like this. So the prologue is at the end of those two years, but the story takes place four years after that, making a total of six years. If you do the math on their ages: Omi is estimated to be 18, Raimundo is 20, Jack is estimated 20, Kimiko is 19, and Clay is 22. Don't believe me? Go to wikipedia and look it up.

I gave them total makeovers! Jack and Kimiko are my favorites.

I think that's it for now. Pairing are your standard RaiJack, not so standard KimClay, and a third implied, non-existent yet existent, pairing. But I won't tell you what it is. Nyah.

-X-

"Jack's too strong!"

"C'mon Kimiko, don' give up!"

"Where are Omi and Raimundo!"

"Wuya has them cornered on the other side of the temple. Finally, I'll actually defeat you Xiaolin losers!" Jack laughed his evil laugh, like he always did, as another wave of Jack-Bots descended on Kimiko and Clay.

The fight had been going on for two days straight, and the Heylin forces had yet to tire or falter. Shen-Gong-Wu, the "tools of God," weren't the issue anymore. Wuya had once again obtained a physical body with her powers fully in tact, and she was determined to eliminate us, the only obstacle that remained in her path. Its funny isn't it? How people always use words like: defeat, destroy, or eliminate, when what they really mean is kill. Using words like kill and death are something like a faux pas in society; like you aren't supposed to talk about it. Too bad not talking about death, doesn't stop it from happening.

Kimiko unleashed a fury of flames that engulfed a number of the Jack-Bots. Her Wudai Mars technique wasn't something to be taken lightly. I think Mars, the Roman god of war, would have been proud of her. Exhausted by the technique she fell to her knees. Her raven black hair, having long since fallen from the pigtails, clung to the sweat on her face. A legion of the black and bronze robots swarmed Kimiko. Clay leapt in front. He stomped his foot into the ground causing a boulder to fly up from the dirt. Clay then hurled the large rock at the line of Jack-Bots, crushing them to little pieces. He'd never admit it, but Clay's element was bad-ass, and he was stronger than any of us could ever hope to be.

"Get up Kimiko!"

"Clay, I can't… I'm too tired."

"Don't tell me that Kimiko! Yer stronger than that. Are you really gon'a let Jack walk all over you like this!"

"Iie…"

Clay reached down, took her tiny hand in his, and hoisted her up. Our large companion turned to look up at our red-haired libertine who was hovering above them. "You'll run out of yer machines sooner or later Jack, then we'll get you back!"

"You wish," Jack retorted smugly as yet another wave of Jack-Bots emerged from behind him.

Elsewhere, Omi, Master Feng, and I were fighting the Heylin witch herself. Chase was no longer around, not since Wuya had her powers restored. I almost felt sorry for the guy. After taking part in what she liked to call, "the mortal pleasures of flesh," she cut his head clean off. Chase's head was sent to us in a custom made velvet box tied with a black ribbon. I guess you could call it an omen if you want. I remember how much Kimiko cried.

Wuya's dark magic and our elements had demolished half the temple. I remember wiping the blood from my eyes and then an explosion erupted behind me. There was a gash in my forehead. It burned as dust and rubble settled into it. I looked up to see my Master, my elderly yet brave Master fighting against Wuya's demonic minions. My eyes swept the surrounding area. I was searching for a familiar yellow body. Omi stood from a mound of broken wall, his arm hanging disjointedly from its socket. The little monk had been battling so hard the past two days. I respected Omi for his ability, and was in total awe of his will power. But, I knew he was crashing.

The incense burns on Omi's forehead flickered, a sure sign that his power was fading, but despite the odds Omi charged forward. I almost couldn't bear to watch as Wuya sent Omi flying back into the rubble. I ran to my friend.

"Omi! Omi are you okay?"

"I am fine," answered his small and tired voice.

"No, Omi, you're not." I looked down at the battered and beaten body of my friend. "Look Omi, I know this is important to you, but you can't do this by yourself."

"Stop, Raimundo." His palm lifted in my direction. "This is _my_ gift. This is _my_ destiny." Omi struggled to a stand. "I can do this on my own."

"Omi, I'm your Shoku. Let me help you!" I pleaded.

"No!" Omi was about to attack the witch again, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. I watched his dark eyes meet old, blue eyes. "Master Feng…"

"Omi, you are a strong Dragon, but it has become clear that you cannot handle the responsibility alone. Raimundo was chosen to be Shoku for a reason. I think it is time you let him do his job."

Omi scowled with jealousy and anger. I'll never forget that look. "But Master Feng, _I _am the reincarnation of Grand Master Dashi! _I _should be the one to use his spirit to defeat the Heylin witch Wuya!"

"I am sorry Omi."

Before the little monk had another chance to protest, Master Feng began an ancient Chinese chant.

A few short minutes later, Wuya's shriek could be heard at every corner of the temple. "Jack! Jack, help me!"

"Wuya?" Jack looked in the direction of woman's cry with wide eyes. "Wuya I'm coming!" He flew off with his helipack.

Unidentifiable cries were heard. Then, there was only silence.


	2. Anniversary

Author's Notes: Ahh! I know, it's been forever since I did anything with this story. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I had a lot of deviantArt stuff to take care of, then I got caught up in the Code Lyoko project, and I finally got a job working at Toys R Us so my free time has been stretched really thin. Good glory I hope this chapter doesn't suck. I read it and edited it about 3 times so hopefully it turned out good. Feedback is always welcome. Good or bad. Good reviews make me happy, bad reviews help me improve which is most important. Um, I'm gonna try really hard to get the next chapter up sooner, but I'm not going to make any promises because college starts again in a week, so... yeah. Enjoy.

-X-

I sat in the parlor among all the Persian rugs and pillows that were strewn across the floor. Five orange glowing lanterns hung from the ceiling, and an old phonograph sat proudly on a table against a wall. I was playing with the tassels on one of the pillows. Loud music vibrated through the entire house. I could hear the words clearly. It was a Stabbing Westward song called _So Wrong._

_"A candle burns here in your honor _

_My soul, a shrine I've built for you _

_I've got nothing left inside me _

_There's nothing left inside but you" _

Jack liked to listen to the heavy alternative and metal while he worked, or during his "Jack Time." Right now it was "Jack Time." When we went out driving or if we went to clubs he always insisted on Trance and Euro-Techno. He's partial to t.A.T.u. Me, I'm still stuck in my Brazilian roots. Sergio Mendes, CPM 22, Raimundos, Elza Soares, and Chico Science, these were the artists I listened to.

_"It's so wrong that I need you _

_It's so wrong that I need abuse _

_It's so wrong that I need you _

_So wrong that I'm scared I'll die alone" _

Suddenly the music turned off. It was another minute or two before Jack actually made it downstairs to the parlor. "Raaaii…" he called out. My body went forward as he leaned against my back. "Rai," he whined, "I feel needy." His body reeked of a familiar stench as chemicals festered beneath his skin.

I sighed. "Jack, not again. You've been clean for three months. I thought you were going to quit this time."

"I was communicating with God."

"God? With crystal meth? And since when do you believe in God?"

"I've always believed in God. Just in case He really does exist. I'll be damned if I'll be damned to Hell because I didn't give Him the time of day."

I stared at my green sweatpants. "You don't practice very much."

"I do enough to stay on His good side." Jack fingered the fabric of my black tank. "You believe in God don't you Rai? I mean, practically your whole country is Catholic."

"Sure, I guess I do. It just gets hard sometimes."

"I'm tired of this. Come on Rai. I feel needy."

"Quit it Jack."

"Rai…" he whined again.

"Put your dick back on Jack. You sound like a woman."

He pulled back. "Well at least I'm not the one acting like a bitch!"

I turned around and looked at him. Jack was as pale as ever. He didn't wear his goggles much anymore. I know Jack just doesn't seem like Jack without his goggles, but now that his hair was longer, they didn't really fit. Yeah, Jack grew his hair out. It hangs down to his waist and his bangs are just long enough to match the length of his face. His right eye glared at me as the left side of his face was hidden by bangs. Jack still wore eyeliner; the stripe was just on the other eye now. And his upper lip was inked with black lipstick.

I was used to Jack scowling at me. It was the same expression he had at every showdown. I was silent for a minute. I knew Jack was waiting for an apology. "I'm sorry," I finally said. "I'm just not in the mood today."

"You _have_ been sour all day."

"Jack, you know what today is."

"Oh Rai! When will you learn to let it go?"

"It's been four years Jack, and I still remember it like yesterday. There's no chance I'll just 'let it go.'"

I glanced down at the floor. "I want to go see them."

"I want a kitten."

My gaze shot back at him. I was completely dumbfounded by his statement. "What?"

"You heard me. I want a kitten."

"Jack, that doesn't even make sense."

"Exactly."

"That's not fair, Jack. They're my friends. I miss them."

"How do you know they miss _you?_" he asked jealously.

I didn't have an answer to that.

"You don't need them Rai. You have me, and I love you."

I looked down at the floor again. "Why do you love me?" I asked as I gave him a quick glance.

Jack smiled like a demented overbearing mother does when her tormented son asks her why she loves him. "We're star crossed lovers, Raimundo." He reached out and pulled me close. My cheek pressed against his shirt which was an unrealistic blend of black leather and cotton. To this day I don't know how he manufactured it. "Just as Wuya and Dashi were destined to be together, so are we."

"Is that the only reason you love me? Because their spi –"

"Rai, don't ask stupid questions."

I nodded. I lifted my hands, one rested on his bare shoulder, and the other touched the turtleneck of his shirt. "I love you too."

"I know Rai, I know. Hey, I know what'll cheer you up!" Jack stood and walked to the far wall. His coat flew out behind him slightly as he walked. It was a heavily woven cotton thing, patterned with thick alternating black and red stripes. The sleeves, which extended the length of knees, swayed back and forth as he moved his arms. One of his black nail polished hands emerged from the depths of its sleeve and turned the crank on the phonograph. Seconds later, Johan Strauss's famous _Blue Danube Waltz_ started to play out of the antique music machine.

He moved in small steps across the floor, his black pants making a small shuffling noise. Jack wore black pants with brown shoes. I guess he's just that evil. He then turned to look in my direction.

"Come dance with me Rai."

I stood up and joined him. We took the appropriate position and began to waltz around the room somehow avoiding all the pillows in our path. I had learned a lot about Jack in the past four years, one being that he actually did enjoy the finer classier things in life. He liked romantic period art. He liked poetry, particularly the work of one American poet Jack Spicer, whom he was named after. He liked classical music like Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven, and Strauss. He also enjoyed opera, especially Carmen.

Jack didn't mind being rich. It got him the things he wanted. Money bought him the Victorian furniture that decorated his house. Money bought him the ivory lion footed bathtub we liked to take baths in. Money bought him the black oak wood four post bed we slept in. Money bought him the parts he needed to build his machines. Money made him well known in the community… or at least what's left of it.

But despite all the things he fancied, and how money could get him those things, he told me time and time again: All he really needed was me.

I looked down at my hand on his hip. I wasn't really thinking about anything. I just danced with him, turning and stepping across the floor. My hand moved and the tips of my fingers stroked his exposed belly. His black painted lips pulled into a smile. My thumbnail absently tapped at his black line titanium curved naval ring. I heard Jack inhale briefly through his mouth, like he was going to say something, but he didn't. I felt my neck grow hot and my cheeks got sore. I leaned my head on his shoulder and I started to cry.

Jack stroked my hair. "Okay Rai. We'll go."

-x-

At the Xiaolin temple, bitter smelling incense burned on a cracked altar. A familiar small yellow body sat on a straw mat chanting quietly. Omi had taken up meditation and it was something he did frequently. Of course, with the world out of balance and society in shambles, there wasn't much else for a monk to do _except_ meditate. A long shadow cast over the floor.

A young, slender woman stood at the threshold. She bowed and then entered the room, her black shoes stepping deftly across the floor. "Omi," she said standing behind the small monk, "Omi, it's such a beautiful day out. Clay and I were going to trim the tallow trees and weed out the Trumpet flower garden. Why don't you join us?"

"Today is not a good day," he replied.

"Omi, I hate seeing you this way. Please, come outside with us. We worry about you when you're alone," she begged.

"You know what today is, fūren Bailey, and so you know today is not a good day." He didn't even lift his head to speak to her. "Four years ago today I lost my friend, I lost my Master, and I lost my destiny."

"He was our friend too Omi, and our Master!"

"Were you betrayed!" he snapped. "Did you have the one thing that was most important to you snatched away? Were you taken advantage of when you were weak?"

"He didn't betray you Omi. He never meant to hurt you. He would never want to hurt you, but fate just didn't go the way we all hoped. Can't you understand that Omi?"

"Cuò, fūren Bailey, I am afraid it is _you_ who does not understand."

"Omi, onegaishi masu, call me Kimiko… like you used to," she pleaded with a weak smile.

"I cannot. You were a bride. You are now the lady of the Bailey house, and I must address you as such. It is only proper."

"But Omi, we're so much closer than that. You're allowed to -"

"Someone is here."

She was silent for a moment, looking down at the monk. Finally she spoke. "I'll go greet them." She bowed and left the meditation room.

I walked along the stone laid path and I stopped at the gate. The temple gates were old and damaged, one of them hanging off its hinges. The temple looked so aged and broken, more than it should have been. However, that was to be expected. My heart sank at the sight of my once home. I felt guilty for leaving, but it wasn't entirely my fault. But still, I felt like I should have been here. I should have been here to help rebuild, to restore the temple to its former glory and beauty. "Aposto odeiam-me. Fui longe demais longo." I ran my hand along the plastered walls.

Then I heard a noise.

It was the faint sound of a bell jingling. I stopped to listen and noticed that the sound was becoming louder, the source obviously getting closer. I looked up the path to see who was coming. Then I saw her.

"Hello, and welcome to the Xiaolin Temple. Have you come for prayer or sanctuary?" She came out wearing a dark pink, almost red cheongsam with matching gloves. Her raven hair was long now, even pulled up in the high ponytail it was waist length and curled at the end. Her bangs were long and side-parted over the left side of her face, the tip all the way down at her collarbone with a curl. It reminded me of something French women did with their hair in movies. She wore hanging pendant earrings in both ears; the right was pierced twice at the top, and her face was painted with the same color as her dress.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember, Kimiko," I said with a smile.

Her blue eyes brightened at the sound of my voice. She looked up at me, her face stoned over in disbelief. "Raimundo!" She ran to me and leapt into my arms. I caught her and hugged her tight. When she ran I noticed the tiny bell that was tied around her thigh, the source of the little jingle I heard. "Oh my God! Is it really you?"

"Well sure it's me."

"Look at you. You don't look a day older."

"Yeah I do, and so do you. I still remember you as the little thirteen year old ball of fire putting us all in our place. Now look at you, you're a full figured woman." I put her down on the ground, but I still held on. "Suddenly I remember why I had a crush on you, why we ALL had a crush on you. You were something fancy to look at; even Omi was taken by your Eastern beauty." Little tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. "Kimiko, what's wrong?"

"Why did you leave? Where did you go?"

"I don't know Kimiko. Things got hard. In that instant, everything just changed. I abandoned by duties as Shoku, I know… but I didn't know what else to do. I- I won't ask you to understand. I don't expect you to forgive me…"

"No one holds it against you Raimundo. We're all just so happy you're back. Well… I'm sure the others will be once they see you. Hey, where did you get this?" She rubbed the black tattoo around my upper right arm.

"Just something I got to remind myself of Brazil."

"Is that where you've been?"

"So what's new around here?" I asked. I knew it was obvious I was avoiding the subject, but she let it slide.

"We've altered the temple a bit, we serve the public now. People can come and go as they please. Some come to pray and leave offerings, and some are travelers who come to stay the night. We give sanctuary to anybody who needs it. People need comfort these days with the way things are, you know." I merely nodded. "Omi is the head monk now. He meditates a lot and offers guidance to visitors."

"How's Clay doing?" I asked.

Since fate likes to play the coincidence game, Clay appeared just as I mentioned him. Sometimes fate is funny that way I guess. "Kimi, Omi said you were helping a visitor, anything I can -" The cowboy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Clay, Clay look who's back!"

I actually grew a little startled as he got closer. Clay had grown in the last four years, and I mean a lot. The guy must have been seven feet tall or pretty damn close, and he was broadly shaped with massive shoulders and bulking arms and legs. I guess they really do grow them big in Texas. He had traded out his blue shirt for a green one and abandoned the red bandana, but everything else was the same. His hair was little longer in the back, but not by much, and his cheek bones were a lot more defined. "Hey there, Clay, what's up?"

"Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes Raimundo," he said with a grin and lifted the brim of his hat up so he could see me better. "At least now we know yer not dead."

"Oh, Clay, stop." Kimiko hit him lightly. "He's only kidding Raimundo. We always knew you would come back one day." She gasped. "Great news, Clay and I are married now!" she exclaimed with a big smile.

Now it was my turn to stand and stare in awe. I never expected any of us to ever actually rope Kimiko in, and who would have thought Clay of all people would have been the one to do it.

"Congratulations," I finally managed to say. "When did it happen?"

"About a year ago," Kimiko answered. "He proposed under the willow. You know the one, on the western side of the temple. Omi married us in the grand hall the next day."

"I couldn't give her a ring. So I gave her that there little bell instead. That way, I always know where she is." Clay pulled Kimiko close. It was a sight seeing the large man next to his tiny wife. He had to lift her up off the ground to give her a kiss. "I didn't wanna risk losin' my bride. We'd lost too many people we cared about already."

He looked at me with hard, sad eyes. I just nodded. "Well, I know Clay's twenty-two now, but Kimiko you're only nineteen. Girls your age don't get married anymore." I laughed. "When did you become an old woman? Next you'll be telling me you have kids."

She patted her front with a smile. "Three months."

The cheerful expression vanished from my face and became a blank stare. At first I thought I didn't hear her right. I thought maybe she was joking, but looking at her, I saw she was telling the truth. I could see the slight swelling of her belly beneath her dress. I looked at her with such sad eyes, I'm sure I almost pitied her, though, I don't know why. "But… Kimiko, you're still so young…"

She continued to smile and shook her head. "I'm so happy Raimundo. I'm married now, and I'm proud to be carrying Clay's baby. Yes, were young, but you can't wait on these things. Not anymore Raimundo. We haven't seen or heard from our families. We don't even know if they're alive. We don't know what's left of the population, everything is so messed up. Clay, Omi, and I have been doing everything we can to help the people in the present, but… I think it's also time to start thinking about the future too." Both her hands rested on her belly. "Our baby could be the start of a new a better future."

I grinned slightly. Damn, when did she become so wise? "That's something I would expect Master Feng to say." I shrugged. "But hey, you guys are my friends. If you're happy, then I am too."

"Thanks Raimundo, that means a lot partner."

"So Raimundo, do you have someone special you want to tell us about?" Kimiko asked me with a feline grin on her face.

Remember when I said how fate likes to play the coincidence game?

"Raaaiii…!"

I winced. My stomach turned in knots. I hoped they wouldn't recognize his voice, but I was kidding myself. How could they not know the voice of our sworn enemy, Jack Spicer? They had heard his voice a thousand times. Countless verbal bashings and threats during showdowns, pitiful pleas and begging whines when he showed up at the temple seeking companionship, of course they would remember his voice.

Jack came stumbling through the brush. He grunted every now and then as he pushed a branch out of the way. "Rai, how long were you going to leave me out there? I can only wait so long before I get bored."

"Jack, I told you I would come and get you when I was ready."

"Well you're taking too long! It's not like we're strangers. Your friends know who I am."

"Raimundo?" Clay looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Look, I was gonna tell you. I just didn't know how." The more nervous I got, the thicker my Brazilian accent became and I knew I was hard to understand. "There's so much history, y'know? I didn't want you guys flying off the handle or something." Clay and Kimiko just stared at me, waiting for me to say it. Jack wasn't helping just standing there and grinning his 'evil boy genius' smile. I started to lose it. "Contei-me eu ia ser diretamente com você rapazes. Tinha nunca um ano ter medo de algo. Por que começa agora correto? As coisas estão diferentes agora, direito? Nós não somos crianças mais. Acabo de ser capaz de dizê-lo. Mas... mas eu justo- eu não posso parecer a- siento-me doente..."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of…" He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't one of those everyday kisses either; it was the kind of kiss you use to make your ex jealous. Obviously Jack was making a statement, and I didn't appreciate it.

I heard Kimiko make a little shocked sound, and Clay mumbled something in the same fashion. When Jack did finally let me go, he looked at my friends, grinned, and draped his arms over my shoulders.

"So… I guess that's it then," I said.

"Wow, Raimundo, partner -"

Before Clay could really even start his sentence, a third and final familiar voice cut in. "So, you are a traitor then."

He came through the gates. His black eyes were glaring coldly at me. He hadn't changed a bit, albeit the fine black beard which framed his lips. "Omi, no… let me explain."

"You are a backjabber," he said in his harshest tone and pointed a finger at me.

Under any other circumstances I would have laughed at his misuse of slang. I would have found a nostalgic joy in his words and corrected him with a friendly pat on the back. But not today, because even though the word he used wasn't real, his feelings were _very_ real.

"You mean _backstabber_," Jack said snidely.

"Shut up, Jack," I hissed. "Omi, you're my best friend. Melhor amigo, remember? I didn't come here to start any fights. I came because I missed you guys. I wanted to come home."

"This is no longer your home, Raimundo. We are no longer your family. You betrayed us. You betrayed me! You took what was mine!"

I touched my right side. "That wasn't my decision Omi. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. How many times do I have to apologize before you tell me you don't hate me anymore? Siento muito. Siento muito. Minha culpa... você não entende como culpado siento-me. Siento muito. Estou tão pesaroso!"

"You should have been here, Raimundo, instead of running and hiding with that no-good Jack Spicer. I would not have run. I would have been a man. I would have proven myself a worthy Shoku and -"

" 'I I I I I.' Jeez, you're just as full of yourself as ever aren't you, Opi?" Jack said with an annoyed scowl.

It grew silent. Omi's gaze shifted from me to Jack. I saw something change in his face, but I couldn't quite tell what it was. Suddenly, Jack cried out in pain. My eyes snapped back at him as he slid to the ground. He wrapped his arms around himself, clutching desperately to his body. He continued to yelp and cry.

"Jack! Jack what's wrong!"

"Omi!" Clay bellowed. "Omi stop it!"

I looked back and forth from Jack to Omi. I didn't understand what was happening.

"What the hell are you doing to me you little runt!" Jack said through clenched teeth.

"The human body is made of 80 percent water. Many of our problems started with you, Jack Spicer. In fact, none of this would have happened if you had never let the Heylin witch Wuya out of her puzzle box. I'm stronger now. I could rip the water right out from under your flesh, Jack Spicer."

"Omi, no!" Kimiko cried, almost to the point of tears. Clay grunted with his fists clenched. They both wanted to help, but when it came to physical human attacks, there was little they could do.

"I'm stronger too, Omi." I waved my hand and then Omi gasped. "I can create a vacuum around you. I could suffocate you, but I don't want to. You're my melhor amigo Omi, but I really do love Jack. I can't let you hurt him. I won't let you kill him."

Clay and Kimiko didn't say anything. They didn't try to stop me like they did Omi. I guess they knew my real plan. That actually made me feel better. It proved they still knew me. I never really planned to kill Omi. I would just minimize the oxygen supply until he was too tired to use his powers anymore. It worked. Omi sighed heavily and held his head.

The next second Jack stood up and grabbed my hand. "C'mon Rai, we're getting the hell out of here."

"Jack, stop, I want to stay."

"Forget it Rai, they're crazy. I told you it was a bad idea to come."

"But Jack, we haven't even been here that long. We just need time. Give them another chance. If I leave now, how can I expect one from them?"

"Don't you get it Raimundo?" Jack rarely ever used my full first name. He only said it when he was angry at me, or when he was being really serious about something. "They attacked us! I know you said you missed them, and I agreed to let you come so that maybe you would be happy again, but it's like I said: _They_ didn't miss _you_."

"You don't know that Jack! You weren't here when Kimik -"

"Who cares Raimundo? There's no point. The world is fucked anyway. There's nothing the 'Xiaolin Dragons' can do for humanity anymore! I know it. You know. They know it. Now we're going home!" Jack pulled on me as he started walking back into the brush where one of his flying vehicles was parked. I tried to fight him, but I couldn't because part of me knew he was right.

I looked back at the gates. I could see faint crystal tears falling over Kimiko's face. I saw the desperateness in Clay's eyes from under the brim of his hat. I even saw the hint of regret that made up the dark circles under Omi's eyes. I watched their figures grow smaller until they were consumed by the sight of green brush and thorny vines.

-X-

Yeah, this website sucks. I just spent the last... I dunno... hour trying to get these links to work. But I keep coming up with jack shit. Even saving this document as an html file doesn't work. So... if you're still interested, you can at least follow the deviantArt link from my profile and seek the art out that way. They're the ones that look like little squares and say "FULL VIEW PLEASE" on them.


	3. Armageddon

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown © Christy Hui; Unknown Soldier © Breaking Benjamin

Author's Notes: Yeah, I didn't get this up any where near as soon as I was hoping to. I've decided to not make any promises with updates. They'll just happen when they happen. You'll probably be depressed by this chapter, though that is not my intention. The conversation between Jack and Rai at the beginning probably qualifies as Mature Rating. Not sure… The song is really supposed to mean anything, it's just one of my favorite songs by Breaking Benjamin.

Oh yeah, I finally figured out how to get links in this place. You can check out the character designs now if you haven't already. I highly recommend it. You can leave comments about them in the reviews if you want. (nudge nudge say no more say no more)

Omi: http/www.deviantart. com/ deviation/ 33730814/

Kimiko: http/www.deviantart. com/ deviation/ 33732091/

Clay: http/www.deviantart. com/ view/ 33732871/

Raimundo: http/www.deviantart. com/ view/ 33733378/

Jack: http/www.deviantart. com/ view/ 33734055/

-X-

"So, Kimiko is pregnant huh?"

"Yeah, she is."

"She had to have been on top right?"

I looked at Jack. "Excuse me?"

"Well think about it." He turned his head slightly in my direction. "She's only like… five feet tall right? And what? Ninety-eight to hundred pounds? Then Clay is almost seven feet and probably close to two hundred pounds. I mean, that's like a horse trying to fuck a cat."

"Jack…" I said in a warning tone.

"I'm being serious here Rai. She had to have been on top, he'd crush her alive. Kimiko has to be real snug fit for him too. Along with being the size of a horse he must be hung like one too… it must have hurt," he said the latter as an absent afterthought.

My brow wrinkled. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"What? You can't expect me to believe the dwarf is the one who got inside her. C'mon Rai, we both know she'd never whore herself out to that tiny bobble head."

"Quit it Jack, you shouldn't say those things. Besides, I know you don't mean that. You loved her once too."

"Yeah…" he said quietly.

I sighed and stared out the window of Jack's jet. We'd only just left the temple, and now we were flying over mountains and country fields. It was peaceful and beautiful, at least until Jack put a CD in the player. The music reminded you of how horrible the serenity really was.

"_Borderline, dead inside.  
I don't mind, falling to pieces.  
Coming in, violin, let's begin.  
Feeding the sickness.  
How do I simplify, dislocate, the enemy is on the way."_

People had called it Armageddon. It wasn't the biblical sort that everyone expected would happen, there were no angels or trumpets or horsemen, but everything still fell apart. Out in the countryside you couldn't really tell. The sky was slightly a different color; the horizon was always orange against periwinkle blue. Ocean currents shifted and there are parts of the ocean that are deeper than others. The water level of the Pacific Ocean rose almost ten feet. A lot of areas are grown over with vines and thick brush, but then you can see the ruins of temples and rural villages that had stood proud and functional just a few short years ago.

The fall of civilization becomes more evident the closer you get to the cities. Buildings have collapsed, leaving behind mounds of rubble and broken streets. Due to the effects of smog, the skies over cities are always this weird reddish color, at night it will turn really dark purple and for some reason the stars shine brighter. The moon is closer now too. Power lines tangled with each other creating spider webs over the tops of the cities. The entanglement of power lines have resulted in isolated areas of electricity, and that's were people live. Cities' populations have migrated to specified areas where they can find power and water.

Lower and middle class societies live above ground in reconstructed urban communities. They all function properly. You wouldn't really know anything had changed, albeit the ruins that made up the surrounding areas. Even though we're aware of the Armageddon that occurred, we all know we have to accept it or else we can never move forward. The upper class can be found in the Underground. People with the means and the money converted subways into metropolises. The Underground consists of a lot of dance clubs, high-end restaurants, bars, and lavishly furnished homes. Jack's house was one of the last ones left above ground after Armageddon. His home location, along with his vast amounts of wealth, put Jack at the top of the sociological food chain. No matter where we go, no matter which country we're in, everybody knows Jack. I guess, in a way, Jack really does control the world. Just like he always wanted.

"_Show me what it's like to dream in black and white, so I can leave this world tonight." _

I looked back at my red-haired companion. "Let's do something tonight Jack."

"You sure you feel up to it?"

"Sim, we haven't done anything together in awhile. Besides, I need something to take my mind off things."

He smiled. "You wanna go to Russia? Piotr called me the other night. He said he finally finished the renovations on the club. He asked if we would come to the new opening, he thinks if I'm there it will help bring back customers."

"Is that the night club with the fire and black light floors?"

"Yeah."

"Sim, that could be fun."

"Awesome!" Jack turned the controls and we headed northwest.

I returned to looking out the window. I could see the outskirts of the city we were about to pass over. I was almost glad to see it fading away as we flew further away from it. I wasn't in the mood to face the ruins and see the poor people scattered below us.

"_Full of fear, ever clear. _

_I'll be here, fighting forever. _

_Curious, venomous, you'll find me climbing to heaven. _

_Never mind, turn back time. _

_You'll be fine, I will get left behind."_

There are lots of graveyards, hundreds actually. You can't go very far without running into one. They aren't very fancy. America and Italy were the only ones who put any special effort towards burying their dead. The two countries created memorial parks for those who died in Armageddon. The cemeteries are well kept, very clean, and are occupied by thousands of flowers. Other countries didn't go to such extremes. England, China, Brazil, Russia, even Japan, all those countries and more just buried the deceased. Quite frankly there were just too many dead people to take the time and make lavish burials.

Potter's Fields, that's what I heard they were called… from the Bible I think. The earth is littered with Potter's Fields. Vast areas of cleared trees overpopulated with makeshift crosses. The grave markers were made from the trees that were cut down to make the burial cites. They're small, flimsy little things, but they are enough.

I get nervous around the graveyards. Call it third world country superstition if you want. All I know is that I get a cold slimy feeling in my spine and a hot hard feeling in my gut whenever I'm near one. Maybe I'm disturbed by the thought of dead people, maybe its Dashi's influence, or maybe I just don't like them. I get panic attacks, mild at first, but then I start to yell and rock back n' forth.

Some officials from the Chinese government came to Jack's house one time. Without even asking us, or coming to the door to tell us, they started digging ditches to bury corpses in. I saw them from the window. I didn't know what they were doing at first, but then they came out with trucks full of dead bodies. I started to scream, really scream. I had screamed for Jack. He came running into the room with a look on his face like he thought I was being butchered alive. I pointed out the window, screaming in Portuguese. Jack marched outside and started yelling at them. At first they argued with him, but then Jack punched the director in the face. He pointed to the window, where I was standing, and he was obviously making vicious threats. Eventually they left.

"_Show me what it's like to dream in black and white, so I can leave this world tonight."_

"Rai?"

I snapped out of my train of thought and turned my attention to Jack. "O que? O que você disse?"

"I asked if you wanted to eat somewhere before we actually went to the club."

"I guess, are you hungry?"

"I could eat. We're over Nepal right now, you wanna stop there?"

"I dunno Jack. All they ever have is rice and fish."

"It isn't a good idea to eat too heavy before clubbing. Besides, the rice will fill us up just enough that we can get safely plowed."

"Jack, there's no way to get 'safely plowed.'"

"Be a sport, Rai. We're stopping in Nepal, we're going to eat in a quaint tavern, and then we're going to Piotr's club."

"Fine Jack, whatever."

"_Hold me, I'm too tight. Breathe the breath of life, so I can leave this world behind."_

The world was undoubtedly broken. It would never be fixed. There were too many broken pieces to try and put back together. Everyone has just started over instead.

Governments don't really exist anymore. When people talk about the government, what they really mean is a group of people who are a face for the country. There is no law. There is no crime and punishment. There are still consequences to improper actions, but the consequences are based on the moral depravity of the action and depend on who caught you. Thieves are beaten by the victim. Rapists are beaten by men. Murderers are killed. Prison is a lost concept. There's no place to put criminals anymore.

It's sad really. The Xiaolin Dragons and I worked so hard to keep evil out of the world, evil like Wuya, Chase Young, Hannibal Bean, and Jack. But even if we rose to full Dragons and collected all the Shen Gong Wu and defeated our "evil" rivals, what could we do to stop the _real_ evil in the world? What power did we have over the thieves, rapists, and murderers? I'm not sure if that thought ever crossed the others' minds, but it would bother me late at night every once in awhile. Ultimately I suppose there was nothing we really could do, but I had always wished we could.

Omi, Clay, and Kimiko were doing everything they could to help people. I admired the idea of turning the temple into a sanctuary. It wasn't much, but it was something. They were doing all they could to fulfill their duties as Xiaolin Dragons. What was I doing? I sat in a lavishly furnished house with central heating and cooling. I had more money than God. I went clubbing, drinking, watched television, slept in a warm bed, and ate three square meals a day. I lead the life of luxury with my "Evil Boy Genius" lover with fiery red hair and megalomaniac complex.

I haven't even been home to Brazil to see if my family is still alive.

"_It only hurts just once. They're only broken bones. Hide the hate inside."_

Not many people know what caused Armageddon.

We know what happened. That is to say, the Dragons, Jack, and I know. A few people we've become acquainted with over time know. Vlad, Ashley, and Guan, just to name a few, they know what happened. We keep it under the table. People wouldn't understand if we tried to explain it. I'm sure many wouldn't even believe us. I guess it's true when they say that ignorance is bliss.

It was the Shen Gong Wu… amongst other things… that caused all this. "The Shen Gong Wu maintain the balance of good and evil in the world." Master Feng had said that time and time again. I don't think any of us ever thought it was this severe. Something we all quickly learned was that there were outside forces that could affect the Shen Gong Wu. Forces that existed on a spiritual level.

Wuya and Dashi's existence were as pertinent to the balance as Shen Gong Wu. Who would have thought? Life cycles were something outside of the Shen Gong Wu's control, but were vice viscidly under the control of life cycles. Wuya managed to stay alive for fifteen hundred years, and while Dashi had long since died, he still existed in reincarnations. Omi was the purest reincarnation since Dashi's death, but he wasn't strong enough to maintain Dashi's power.

Four years ago, at the temple, during that two day battle, everything was thrown into chaos. Wuya and Dashi's spirits were displaced. All hell broke loose. Wuya and Dashi were the Yin and Yang of the universe, the paragons of good and evil. Their battle was an eternal one… and so was their love. All I remember was Wuya screaming, and feeling like I was suspended in time. Everything moved so quickly, like lightning, in the blink of an eye. When everything stopped I was looking down at Wuya's lifeless body.

"_Show me what it's like to dream in black and white, so I can leave this world tonight."_

The earth started to shake, so much that it even made Clay uneasy. When your own element frightens you, you _know_ something bad is happening. We ran to the vault in order to save the Shen Gong Wu, but when we started to take them from their cubbies we found many of them had broken into pieces. Out of the one hundred and seventy four Shen Gong Wu we had, only about fifteen or twenty remain.

Without the Shen Gong Wu, the balance was broken. Armageddon had begun. All we could do was take cover inside the temple. Kimiko cried over Master Feng's dead body. Our elderly master had exhausted his life force with the chant that helped us defeat the Heylin Witch. Clay tried his best to calm her, but he was just as upset as she was. Dojo laid quietly tucked beneath the old man's chin. Omi was silent. And I… I guess I was in shock.

I suppose we should have been grateful about one thing. Dashi and Wuya's souls had found new hosts at the last second. Without them, nothing would exist. Without their respective bodies though, things still didn't work out quite right. The scale often tips dramatically from one to the other. It's a burden really, especially since they…

"_Hold me, I'm too tight. Breathe the breath of life, so I can leave this world behind."_

"Loathsome futile existence…" Jack muttered.

My attention was immediately drawn to him when the jet started falling downward. I looked at him and saw the spite in his eyes. I cried out.

"Wuya, no!"

-X-

Author's Notes: I feel Jack was in character for the first part of the conversation, but then it died. I failed at Jack's personality in this one, sorry guys, I'll do better next time when there's more foundational dialogue. I know this chapter was probably kind of dull, but it was necessary filler so that the story can make sense. Read and Review please. Thank you.


	4. Human Nature

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown © Christy Hui; Creatures © 311

Author's Notes: Wow, the whole Copoeira scene is painfully involved. It took me almost three hours to right that scene alone. The information Rai mentions about Brazil came from an actual census. Rio de Jinero isn't all it's cracked up to be people. Television sugar coats it until your teeth fall out. Raimundo _does _have 8 brothers and sisters, as he is quoted saying so in Omi Town. The names are just ones I pulled from baby name websites and the ratio of boys to girls (6/3) is an educated guess based on the economy and sociology of the country.

Edit: December 7, 2006

So after reading av17's review, I got to thinking. I take her opinion seriously because we respect each other. So when she said the Copoeira scene was too long and hard to follow, I decided to do something about it. I cropped a lot of the scenes and only left in the ones I hope are satisfactorily necessary and enjoyable to read. I also shortened some lines and cut out some nonessential dialogue to cut down on length. The whole thing is about a page shorter now.

-X-

"You're going to kill us!"

"Do you think that I care, Raimundo? All I want anymore is to escape this abhorrent shell. I'll shed this mortal Homo sapiens flesh, even if it means my own demise."

"You can't do that!"

"Why don't you get Dashi to help you?" she hissed with a crazed grin.

"Pesaroso." In thrusting my palm forward, a gust of wind slammed Jack's head against the window. Ignoring the loud crack that followed, I leaned over into the pilot seat and grabbed the controls. However, I was quickly overwhelmed by the numerous flashing lights and alarms. I just decided to do things my way. After strapping Jack in I proceeded to the outside of the jet. I stood on the center of the craft's roof and summoned winds to keep us airborne. It was another ten minutes before I recognized the border between Ukraine and Russia where Piotr's club was located. I maneuvered the flying vehicle, with surprising grace, to the ground and then I got back inside and waited for Jack to wake up.

Eventually he did. He just sat there with his eyes open for a while, and then he looked over at me.

"Dude," I said through chattering teeth, "I forgot how cold it was in Russia."

His brows came together and he glared out the window. "Damn it…"

I curled into a tighter ball and rubbed my hands over my bare arms trying to keep warm. He didn't say anything else. "Jack, can we go into the club now?"

All his senses seemed to snap back at once. "Oh, fuck… Yeah, Rai, lets get you inside."

We walked down the stairwell of an old subway entrance and made our way to the club. The place was easy to find what with the search lights, loud music, and huge crowd of people outside. Jack and I walked right to the front of the line and were generously allowed inside where the cold immediately left me. Dante's Inferno, Piotr's club, was this gothic techno place. There were giant stone statues supporting the ceiling, fire torches burned heavily everywhere (the source of the welcoming heat), the floor was made of black light square tiles that flashed in random patterns, and then there was the raised stage where the disk jockey played. The club actually reminded me of the one in that Vin Diesel movie, XXX. We were immediately met by Piotr who approached Jack with open arms.

"Господин Jack, I am so happy you decided to be coming to my club!" The bearded man kissed Jack on both cheeks. "So good to see you have brought your handsome brown friend," he said looking over at me.

"His name is Raimundo, Piotr. Your accent is no excuse for not calling him by his name."

"Да, of course Господин Jack. I beg for apologies, but please, only good times to be having here. Is the music to your enjoyment? I will have Iván play t.A.T.u for you if you are liking."

"No Piotr, just leave everything as it is. I don't really feel like being in a commotion right now, so don't announce my arrival. Just put this somewhere for me." Jack removed his coat and handed it to the older man. His almost white flesh glowed from all the black lights. Jack had the appearance of a god.

Piotr grinned idiotically and waved at us as we descended into the crowd. I didn't recognize the music at all, especially in the foreign tongue. It sounded like industrial rock so I thought maybe it was Rammstein, but then Jack reminded that Rammstein was German. We were met with loyal and adoring greetings as we made our way to the bar, or at least Jack was. Once we were seated Jack ordered something heavy with Vodka while I settled for an icy rum punch with raspberry. I remember being nervous the first time I had alcohol because I wasn't twenty-one yet, but then Jack reminded me that there was no one to get us in trouble.

We drank in silence together. People would come sit beside Jack and strike up a conversation with him, but he quickly grew bored and brush them away. I sat my empty glass on the counter when I suddenly felt Jack's nose press against my jaw. "Let's go dance," he growled seductively. I nodded with an air of agreement and he pulled me onto the dance floor. It was packed with bodies. There was barely three inches between any two people. It was too hot to breath on each other so we danced back to back. We knew the other without having to see him. Jack knew my moves and the way my body felt. I knew Jack's smell and the way his hair brushed against my arm. All the bodies were slick against one another. You were soaked in everyone else's sweat before you even broke out into your own.

A few songs later the music started to pick up in rhythm, and so did my feet. Jack glanced over his shoulder and saw the smile creeping onto my face. He knew the street beat hit close to home and I was begging for more. "Rai, you wanna do some of that acrobat dancing you like so much?"

"You mean Copoeira?"

"Right, Copoeira, so do you wanna?" I couldn't fight the excitement growing inside me and Jack could read it clearly on my face. I nodded with a smile. Jack grabbed the nearest person and told them, "Go tell the DJ I want something with rhythm, something fast, but not techno." The young man pushed his way through the crowd to deliver the message. Jack then started pushing people back to make room for me.

The current music stopped and then something a little more familiar to my ears pulsed out from the speakers. Since I'm sure Russian music didn't consist of what I needed, the DJ turned to something more foreign. I hopped a little as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I was warming up to the beat.

"_My name is volatile  
I've been this way a long while  
I'd surely like to rest  
But the energy gets the best of me and  
It's been a wild ride  
I wouldn't change a minute  
I can't slow down inside  
Guess that's why I live it_

_Watch it now!"  
_

I started of with an Aú Giratoria, turning around with my weight on my left foot and then placed my right on the ground, transferring my weight from my foot onto that hand. I swung my left leg around and up behind me. My other hand came down onto the ground. I kept walking around by continuing to transfer my weight from hand to hand, in 45 degree steps. I probably spun around five times. From the Aú Giratoria I dropped down into a Queda de Rins to kip up. I bent my elbows and my weight was mostly on one arm, pushing with the other arm so that I rolled onto my shoulders. Then with one powerful thrust I kicked my legs up and a jumped into a standing position. One of the women watching me smiled excitedly and shouted something in Russian. In reaction to her words a number of people turned around and they all started cheering and clapping.

_"The years of mischief  
Followed by weeks of thrift  
I land on earth's hard face  
No legs could keep that pace  
And through the rest I sift"_

I dropped down into another Queda de Rins to kip up. I really started getting into the dance and I decided to advance into a Parafuso. I leaned further back, and whipped the second leg. I aimed for height with the jump and then speed for the kick. For more height, I swung my arms in a circular motion before the jump. My feet made contact with the floor and I took a walking step forward and swung my arms back for a Folha secca. I kicked my back leg up while swinging my arms and arching back like a mortal. I pushed off with my supporting leg when my kicking leg was parallel to the ground. The kick, swing and push were all a smooth motion, and I tucked my body into a ball completely while I was in the air. I landed on my right leg and let myself fall forward into a neckspring.

_"Is there ever a time  
When the state of sleeping willingly leaves my mind  
Highly frustrated wanna feel elated  
Come Monday morn you feel checkmated  
You can be uncool and become the rule  
Exceptions were made to drown  
I'm not used to it, you'd think I'd be by now  
The ins the outs the ups and the downs"  
_

I started into a Aú Giratoria again, following through with another Relogio and my third Queda de Rins to kip up. The whole scene took me back to my days in the circus. I remember the happy days I spent with my family and the caravan. My siblings and I would hang out in front of the big top to attract customers. Since I was the oldest and most experienced I would perform Copoeira while my brothers and sisters played the music. Sometimes Djavan, the eldest of my younger siblings, would jump into the small ring with me and we would do combat. Thiago and Júlio were content to beat their drums and jungle reeds, but the Denilson was jealous of Djavan and me. He was the second youngest of my brothers and he wanted nothing else but to prove himself in the Copoeira ring. He jumped in one time without my permission and consequently he was on the receiving end of a Aú Sem Măo. I accidentally broke his nose and papai said he couldn't perform with me anymore. My sisters Raquel and Maria would play flutes, and Maria would even sing every once in awhile. Mamãe would dress Tânia, the youngest of my siblings, in a brightly colored dress and decorate her hair with ribbons and shiny trinkets. It was Tânia's job to walk around and collect money from the audience. She always looked so cute with her chocolate skin, round cheeks and rosy smile.

_"I wanna make a mess  
I wanna blow off stress  
I wanna stoke the fire  
Just creatures for a while  
I wanna make a mess  
I wanna blow off stress  
I wanna stoke the fire  
Just creatures, Just creatures  
It comes and goes and comes and goes"  
_

I stepped forward and swung my arms back for a second Folha secca. Coming out of the tight ball I had curled myself into, I landed on my left leg. I decided to attempt one of most difficult Copoeira moves, the Armada Dupla. Starting from my ginga, I stepped forward with my back leg like I was doing a Parafuso. I then stepped around with the other leg to bring both feet together while swinging my arms around and downward in a circular motion. Keeping my arms swinging so that they were now going around and upward, I twisted my torso toward the direction of the jump, and leaned back. When I felt my body rising, I kicked hard off both feet. I jumped high into the air with both legs in front and toes touching. I was in midair when a foot hit my side. I slammed into the floor and lost my breath.

"What the hell is your problem, dick?!" Jack snapped.

"Yeah, bro, what's your damage?" I wheezed. I sat up slowly and held my left side. Even though it hurt, I was more relieved the guy hadn't kicked my right side.

He was a tall man with light hair and a fair complexion. "You need more control," he scoffed with a Swedish accent, "Over your _dog._"

Jack glared darkly at the man. "I beg your pardon?"

The Swede smiled as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. "I never let my bondsmen act out this way. It's not their place to show off in such a manner, its bad behavior."

"Raimundo is not my _slave. _He's my friend, and you'll show him the respect he deserves." Despite Jack's height over most other people, he was still a head shorter than the jerk he was trying to stare down.

"Forgive me," he chuckled. "Since he's Brazilian I just assumed…"

"What does me being Brazilian have to do with anything?"

"Don't you know?"

I stood up clumsily. "Know what?"

Jack had an immediate look of nervousness on his face. He turned and started nudging me in the direction of the exit. "C'mon Rai, let's go." It was obvious Jack was hiding something from me and it frightened me.

"Não!" I pushed Jack aside. "What do you mean?" I asked the Swede. "O que aconteceu a meu Brasil?!"

"It is the hell hole of the world," he answered.

"That's bullshit," I told him.

"Oh is it?" He continued to smirk. "Obviously you haven't been home in awhile. It's pitiful really. There's no electrical power, no justice, no order. It's a primitive wasteland. People running amuck in the streets, fires burn and never die, and the sky is always dark. I went there to pick out my… merchandise… Gunshots, people yelling and crying, those sounds never stop. It's hardly safe to go out in public; the locals would sooner stab you in the back and steal your clothing."

My heart sank heavily in my chest. It was one of those moments when it doesn't really surprise you, and you hate it. Brazil was never the safest or richest place in the world, far from it actually. Despite being a large country with extensive resources and a huge economy, Brazil currently had more than 22 million people living in state of extreme poverty. Including those living in state of relative poverty, this number could rise to more than 53 million people living with an income insufficient for their basic needs. That's thirty percent of the country's population for those who don't know. Poverty in Brazil is most visually represented by the favelas, or better known as slums, which littered the country's surface.

In the past decades, the crime throughout Brazil had become rampant. In a 2006 census, Brazil was named one of the most dangerous countries in the world, if not the most dangerous. Brazilian murder rates were four times higher than that of the United States', and the vast majority of crimes remain unsolved. Street crimes represent a major problem for local residents, especially during the evenings, while in rural areas roadside robberies are common. Rio de Janeiro is considered to be in one of the most critical situations. Gunfights in favelas between police forces and criminals or rival criminal factions happen very often, resembling urban guerrilla wars. The city government has no control inside the favelas, which are ruled by drug dealers, some of whom already incarcerated but still exerting their powers from prisons. Kidnappings are a common problem in many cities of Brazil, and the country has one of the highest kidnapping rates in the world.

At the temple I would dream of Brazil. I would brag about "my beautiful Rio de Janeiro," but it was never as wonderful as I made it sound. I think that's how it was for a lot of Brazilians. We knew how much of a dump our cities really were, but we would force ourselves to look past the dirt and the grime. We convinced ourselves it was a good place, because in the end it was home and it was all we had.

"The locals are desperate to get out, and bring money in. They're selling themselves out as slaves. Your people would rather wash our clothes and lick our shoes than try to fix their own country."

"That's a lie."

"You think so? I'm surprised. Mister Spicer hasn't told you anything at all?"

"Shut your face," Jack hissed.

I turned. "You knew about this? You knew?! Why didn't you tell me Jack?!"

"Rai please, we'll talk about this at home. Don't make a scene."

"Why would you keep something like this from me?! My family is down there Jack, minha família!"

"That's enough Raimundo. You're embarrassing me." Jack's pale fingers gripped my shoulders and he pushed me towards the door. "Get that man out of here," he told Piotr and took his jacket. "I don't want to see him in here again."

We were silent during the ride home. Jack tried to coax me into a conversation every few minutes, but I just sat and scowled. Once we were home I walked ahead of Jack into the house and started closing the door on him. "C'mon Rai, don't be this way," he said as he caught the door and pushed it back open. "Let me explain, please."

"This is the worst thing you've ever done Jack."

"Oh c'mon Rai, I've done worse things."

"No, you really haven't. This is personal Jack. Don't you understand? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? Proteja-me?! Isso é a maior carga de shit você jamais tentou de alimentar me Jack! Você não pode usar isso desculpar desta vez. Eu não o posso acreditar! Você nunca me deixaria tomar umas costas de jato a Brasil, nenhuma questão quantas vezes que eu pedi. Você não me deixaria voltar ao templo e vê meus amigos. E você me contam é todo porque tentavam de proteger me? Penso que você são somente cioso!"

"That isn't fair Rai…"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh isn't it?"

"You don't know what I did. I tried to help, I really did. I pooled so much money into Brazil's economy," he swung his arms out, "Millions of dollars, Raimundo! For months I tried to get the economy back on its feet. I pushed for food and water. I tried getting generators down there for power in homes and hospitals. I tried so damn hard! Nothing happened though. I don't even know where half the money went." Jack's painted fingers crept out from their sleeve and ran through his hair. "When I heard the people were being sold I tried to stop it, even if the whole transaction was of their own free will. I thought there was a better way. I don't approve of slavery. Even if I ruled the world, I would want worshipers, not servants." He moved closer to me and I got a hard feeling in my stomach. "When it became obvious I had no power of the situation, I turned to other measures. I tried to buy your family Rai."

"Minha família? You tried to save them?"

"Of course I did Rai! But that plan went down the shitter too. I exhausted all my resources in tracking down your family. Ten people is a lot Rai. Your mom and dad weren't up for sale." He cringed at the phrase, but continued. "There was nothing I could do for them so I started trying to get my hands on your siblings. Djavan, Thiago, and Denilson had been sold already to some governor in Africa. Júlio, I couldn't find Júlio. Raquel is married and lives in Chile with her husband. Maria had been sold to business woman in America."

"What about Tânia? What about my baby sister, Jack?"

"She was up for sale, on auction. More millions Raimundo. I bid so much on that little girl, I should have won! Someone outbid me Raimundo. At the last minute they won by five hundred dollars. God, Raimundo! I tried so fucking hard!"

I clenched a fist and frowned. "But you didn't tell me Jack." Fighting the wetness that was building in my eyes, I turned around briskly and walked away. I decided to retreat to some random room in the far corner of the house.

"I did it for you Raimundo!" he called out bitterly.

Did he expect me to thank him? Fat chance. Jack did a lot of things I didn't like. He put limitations on me, all of them in the name of "protecting me." What the hell was he protecting me from? All he was doing was keeping me away from the world, keeping me all to himself. Most of the time I didn't mind, I mean, what did the world have to offer anymore? The oceans weren't good for surfing anymore. I didn't have any friends to play football with. Sometime Jack would kick the ball around with me for awhile, but his poor coordination left him limited.

Those were the little things though. What really bothered me was how selfish he was when it came to my company. So many times I wanted to go home to Toberejo, just for a day, to visit my family. So many fucking times I wanted to go back to the temple and see my friends. But Jack always had an excuse to keep me home.

"I hear there's going to be bad weather."

"None of the jets are working right now."

"That's such a long way to push yourself isn't it?"

"I feel sick."

"I already made plans for us."

"I need you help with something."

"Isn't it getting kind of late? You can always go tomorrow."

Excuse after excuse, and why? To protect me. How could he expect me to be thankful? He keeps me locked up and running around in circels, like a hamster in those colorful plastic tube mazes. "He's such a bastard…"

As I watched the numbers on the clock flash over to four, I couldn't help but feel a tugging at my heart. I'd been sitting in that room for three hours trying to ignore that little twinge. Dashi was stubborn though. "Try to understand him," the little nagging feeling would tell me. And dammit all, it was right. I was the only thing Jack had left in the whole world. His parents were on a cruise during Armageddon, and are presumed dead. Wuya and Dashi aside, I suppose Jack really did love me. I knew I loved him. We had a scare, during Armageddon. Everything we knew just came crashing down and all we had to rely on were the tangible things. Jack and I were each other's tangible. He could touch me and I wouldn't break. I could act on him and he would respond. Not much of that left in anything.

Suddenly aware of the pressure in my lower gut, I ventured through the halls to take a piss. The first bathroom I came to was the one I hate the most. It was very large and very empty allowing for akward acoustics. I would have gone on for another facility, but the water bill was becoming more and more expensive every second. Did you ever notice at night, sounds seem a whole lot louder? The flush of the toilet roared and I couldn't help but feel mortified. Yeah, check me out, big man. I came out of the bathroom and was startled to find Jack waiting outside for me.

"Uh sorry," I mumbled as I tied the drawstring on my sweatpants. "Did I wake you?"

Jack stared at me for a minute. He just stod there in his tailored black silk pajamas. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your family. I should have, you deserved to know. But I didn't want to upset you. I didn't want to risk the possibility that you would rush down there and then I might never have seen you again."

"Jack, I can take care of mys- "

He held his hand up. "I'm not finished. Even though I'm sorry about that, I won't apologize for the temple."

I flicked my head back a little. "Is that so?"

"_Yeah, that is so._ Look, I'm _not_ _sorry_ about that, and I'm _not_ gonna act like I am. If I had my way you would _never_ go back to that place, and you would _never_ see those people again. Quite frankly, I just don't like those Xiaolin losers, and I'm sure you're well aware of that. Yes, I _am_ selfish and I _am_ jealous. I don't like the idea of you spending time with other people. I want you with me all the time, I want you all to myself. That's just the way I feel."

"Okay Jack."

"So are you still mad at me?"

"Well yeah, Jack. But not as much, 'cos at least you admitted to it."

Jack smiled and his eyes got all droopy. "Oh Rai… come to bed will you? It's so looooonley sleeping by myself."

"Fine Jack, I'm coming," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Wunderbar!" He grabbed my hand and swiftly pulled me to our bedroom. Jack crawled into bed a snuggled under the black fur blankets, sighing contently to himself. I followed and turned out the light.

In the corner of the room was a small night lamp Jack constructed out of his old goggles, which illuminated the room with a soft orange glow. Just bright enough to let you see under the bed.


	5. The Way We Are

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown © Christy Hui

Author's Notes: So, finally, after sitting in my freezing ass car for two hours every day for the past week between classes, I've finished chapter 4. Yeah it is a bit on the long side, but have you ever read Vargas? Those chapters are anywhere between 11 – 32 pages. An extended set of notes are at the end of the chapter in case any of you have doubts or questions.

Hugh Laurie is GOD.

-X-

I woke up to the same pale wash of light coming in through the window that had been there for the last couple of months. It was July now, which meant we were half way through the rainy season here in China. Every morning it was either dark and pouring outside, or it was a day like this when the sunlight managed to light the clouds enough into a rolling grey. Monsoons were a threat in this area. The land surrounding us would flood with at least three feet of water, sometimes as much as ten. Luckily the Spicer manor was built atop a plateau surrounded by forests so the house never suffered any water damage. It was the one intelligent thing Jack says his father ever did, not… y'know… founding a multi-million dollar corporation. That wasn't smart at all.

I turned over to see Jack sleeping peacefully next to me. When I saw him, a tingle ran down my neck and through my shoulders. I felt really happy to see him. I felt that way every morning. Jack just brought this emotion out in me, an emotion you can't really put a name to. It was like… the loudest part of your favorite song, or when the hero in your favorite movie walks out of the burning car crash. It was like a lot of things, all rolled into one amazing moment.

That was the way Jack made me feel.

While tossing around in his sleep, as he sometimes did, some of the buttons on Jack's tailored pajamas had opened. A soft rush went up my arm and into my chest. I let my fingertips roll deftly over his exposed belly. God it felt good.

Normally Jack didn't like to be touched. In fact, the only time I ever put my hands on the man was when he put his on me first. Jack didn't let anybody touch him when we were young either. I suppose the fact that the only contact he received from anybody was the abusive kind had something to do with it. But now that we were together, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt the guy. Maybe get rough, but nothing with the intent of causing pain. But that disorder had already settled in.

I found a soft spot. Really soft. My thumb stroked the spot, soft at first, but then with a little more pressure. I had hoped on so many occasions before that I could touch Jack whenever the urge came around, but when I did he would flinch and pull away. I was never the first to twine our hands together. I was never the first to embrace a hug. I was never the first to give a kiss. I was never the first to start a session of intimate touches. I was never the first to fuck.

I prayed to God that Jack wouldn't wake up as I shifted downward and rested my face on him. White chocolate. Jack was like white chocolate. Vanilla was too plain a flavor to describe Jack. He was something special. In Brazil everyone was copper or a deep brown. I'd never seen someone like him before. To be honest, I was caught off guard the first time I saw him. Standing in that dirty San Francisco alley, I was almost sure he wasn't real, not with that red hair and white skin. A few months later Kimiko's father sent her a box of white chocolates for her birthday. She gave one to me and I immediately thought of Jack.

He smelled like motor oil and German cologne. Delicately I kissed his skin. Somehow it felt different when he didn't know. Not to say it was any less enjoyable when he allowed it, but being this way on _my_ terms was something special. Maybe it was the natural need for male dominancy. Jack began to stir, so I pulled away. I was never sure what would happen if he woke up to me that close, and quite frankly I preferred to avoid Jack's meltdowns as much as possible.

I shifted out of bed as quietly as possible. As I walked down the hall my heels were suddenly pounced on by a tiny ball of fur. I looked down to see the kitten stumbling and rolling around my feet. I'd brought her home a few weeks ago as a gift for Jack. He promptly named her Sofia. She was a wily little thing with patches of orange and black fur. She had one spot of white on her chest which looked as if she'd spilt milk down the front of her self. Jack plays with her all the time, giving me more time to myself. The calico managed to follow me a quarter of the way up another flight of stairs, but she quickly tired and tumbled back down into the hall. I crept up the staircase to the third floor. Most of the rooms were used for storage. Family heirlooms Jack didn't like, decommissioned robot parts, furniture that needed repair, and other things like that. I entered one particularly dusty room where I proceeded to pull the sheet of an old standing mirror. It was a full-body vanity mirror framed with braided bronze and displayed scarlet flowers in scattered places. Of course, to be more specific, it was one of the last remaining Shen Gong Wu.

Wuya's Looking Glass.

When standing in front of it, the mirror would let you see whatever you were thinking of. I've been sneaking up here the past few weeks. I remembered we had the wu one night before falling asleep. I sat back on the floor, and looked into the mirror. The image was hazy at first, but soon I could see Clay carrying a huge piece of wall on each arm. I was baffled by his strength. The earth had blessed him with an amazing gift. He set the first one down causing the surrounding ground to rumble and did the same with the second. I watched him walk back uphill, no doubt fetching more pieces to repair the gate. The image became hazy again and I saw Kimiko. She was sitting with a group of women, all of them sewing something or other. Her slender fingers worked quickly with the tiny needle and blue thread. Not surprisingly she was sewing infant clothing. I saw her laugh and I smiled. Again the mirror hazed over, and Omi came into view. The smile fell from my face and became somber. The monk was inside the temple, kneeling in a dark room with a collection of older gentlemen. He lit a wick of incense and began leading them in prayer and meditation. I watched in silence, and without realizing it, I assumed the position Master Feng taught me six years ago.

I'm not sure how long I meditated for. Time is lost on you when meditating. Suddenly, the silence was broken.

"Rai!" Jack's voice penetrated every room in the house. I didn't respond right away. I actually hoped he would stop looking for me so that I could continue meditating. I was never as lucky as that. "Rai," he whined loudly, "Where are you?"

I clenched my jaw. "I'm coming Jack!" When I opened my eyes, the image was gone. I sighed wearily. I returned the sheet to its place over the looking glass and made my way downstairs. Jack was in the kitchen when I found him. "Bom dia," I greeted.

"Morning," he greeted in return. Jack had already changed into his clothes. He glared at me from the corner of his eye as he filled the coffee pot with water.

I frowned. "What?"

"You couldn't have turned the coffee maker on?"

"Sorry." I looked down at the floor. "I was… busy."

"Playing with Wuya's Looking Glass, I know."

My eyes flashed back up at him. "You know? How?"

"Please Rai, I'm not stupid." He put the coffee pot on the hot plate. "I knew all long. You creep out of bed every morning and go up there." Jack smirked. "You really should make better use of your wind power, creaking floor boards are a dead give away."

I laughed. "Guess you're right. So, you're okay with it then?"

"Well, of course Rai. You say it like I'm some kind of warden. If it makes you happy then go ahead."

My expression softened. "Thanks, amado." He made a gesture of acknowledgment. I watched him. I had that urge again. A simple kiss, that was all I wanted, just to say good morning. I knew what would happen though. Jack would side step me at the last second and detour to the fruit bowl or something.

His red eyes glanced in my direction. "Oh, Rai…" As he spoke, his lips curled into a smile. "You look _so lonely_ over there." Some of the words were drawn out. His arms came up, the sleeves of his jacket hanging past his hands. "Come here."

I did. The sleeves brushed over my shoulders and his arms wrapped around my neck. Butterfly kisses. Those were my favorite. First on one cheek, next the other. Then on the tip of my nose. Again on my lips, a few on the lips, light and feathery.

"Better?"

I nodded.

Jack pulled away and immediately his hands flew back in excitement. "Sofia, there you are!" He swooped down and lifted the kitten off the floor. "Hello my precious," he cooed the feline. He cuddled his face against the kitten's. "Are you hungry? Huh? Are you hungry?"

It was another minute before I had the guts to actually speak. My knuckles whitened and I swallowed. "Jack, I'm going to the temple today."

There was a loud clatter from inside the pantry. "You're what?!" his voice shrieked.

Sofia bolted from the pantry and scrambled like a shot across the kitchen floor.

"I'm going to the temple today," I said again more firmly.

Jack flew from the food closet. "You can't!"

"Jack, don't be so unreasonable!" I ran my hand through my hair. "Christ, I mean… I haven't gone anywhere since the last time! Once to buy you that kitten, but that was it! I've done everything you wanted for two months!" I began counting off on my fingers. "I've played basketball with you. I've watched movies with you. We've played video games for so many hours we finished Silent Hill, twice, we finished all the Metal Gear Solids, the first on at least three times, we beat all the Devil May Cry including that rare fourth edition from before Armageddon hit, Resident Evil, and I don't know how many more times I can stand watching Rayman wail on a bunch of crazed albino bunnies. All I'm asking for is one afternoon, Jack. You can go work on your machines. You won't even know I'm gone."

"That is not the point!" he barked. "I don't want you to go!"

I crossed my arm over my chest. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Jack."

"Rai… Rai please…" He started to crumble. I wasn't letting him have control. "Don't go. The weather… I have a bad feeling about the weather. I'll let you go tomorrow, I promise."

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"Raimundo, I'm begging you." His coat flew out behind him when he rushed over to me. "Please, don't go. If you leave… something bad will happen. I know it will. Raimundo please…" His right arm draped over my shoulder and the left grabbed my waist. I could feel him hanging on me.

"Jack, stop it. You're embarrassing yourself, man."

"I don't care!" he cried. Wetness started to build up in his red eyes. "You can't go! You just can't! Don't leave me here all alone Raimundo!"

I felt disgust build up in me. It was the same way I felt when we were young and Jack would come to the temple, begging us to hang out with him. I didn't like feeling that way about Jack, but sometimes, he just brought it on himself. My brow furrowed and I pushed him away.

"Save it Jack, I'm leaving. I'll see you later."

I left the room.

"Raimundo, no!"

I walked down the hall. I didn't turn and I didn't look back.

"Don't leave me all alone, Raimundo! Don't leave me all alone!"

I closed the door behind me, silencing his desperate cries.

Luckily it wasn't raining yet. By manipulating the updrafts and front winds I was able to soar swiftly through the air. I couldn't really fly, as Jack sometimes liked to speculate. My ability to stay airborne wasn't of my own device. I needed the wind. I needed air. During the drought season I can't even get myself five feet off the ground. Soon the temple was in my sights. I started to bring myself into a smooth landing, but the wind decided to turn. An unexpected gale force wind blew above me, stealing the draft from underneath me. Before I could asses the situation, my body dropped like a lead weight to the earth below. At the last second I managed to pull a wind down from a nearby hill, so I only skidded across the ground instead of cratering into it.

I laid there for a minute, waiting for the numb to leave and the pain to kick in. I heard the subtle shifting of rocks and dust from in front of me, and then a deep comical voice spoke.

"Nice moves, Grace."

I groaned.

"You'll forgive an old dragon for being smart," he chuckled. "Now, need some help stranger?"

Dragon? Dojo! What did he mean by stranger? "Gecko dude, since when are we strangers?" I stiffly lifted myself from the rut my landing made.

"Well, I can't say that I know you," he said stroking his red beard.

"Don't- Don't know me?" I laughed, half confused, half hurt. "Dojo, dude, it's me," I put my hands on my chest, "Raimundo."

His face fell. "Raimundo? You mean lazy, cocky Raimundo Pedrosa, Dragon of the Wind?"

I smirked. "The one and only."

"Great Dashi!" he exclaimed. "I should have known it was you." He pointed a nagging claw at me. "Only you would have the nerve to call me a gecko." We both laughed a bit and then he grew quiet. "C'mon kid, let me get a look at you."

When he slithered up to me I reached down and picked the little dragon up in my hand. Dojo's tail coiled around my wrist as I lifted him off the ground. Once he was close enough, his slender tongue slithered out and flicked over my features. "You've aged," he said finally.

I frowned. "Dojo, what's up? Why are you -"

"Dojo's blind now, Raimundo."

I looked up at Kimiko walking towards us, but my attention was immediately brought back to Dojo. "Blind?" I studied his eyes. Why hadn't I noticed before? Dojo's eyes looked like orbs of gutter water, grey and dirty blue. "Dojo… I- I'm sorry I didn't… How?"

He just shrugged and smiled. "A lot of the sight-type Shen Gong Wu were broken," he explained. "I'm not the guardian of those old relics for nothing you know. I have a connection with them." He patted my palm with his little claws. "Don't let it get to you, kid. It's not so bad. I get to be carried everywhere now." He finished with a deep chuckle.

"Yeah, but the destroyed Shen Gong Wu didn't affect your 'talent' for making clever remarks," Kimiko said with a smirk.

"Nope, that's _all_ Dojo," he said with playful pride.

We all had a good chuckle.

"I'm glad to see you came back Raimundo." I stood to meet Kimiko. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She was at least five months pregnant, and showing. "We thought maybe you weren't coming back."

"You couldn't keep me away," I said with one of my trademark grins.

"Come on," she took my hand, "Clay will want to see you." We walked around to the front of the temple where Clay was still building the wall. "Clay! Raimundo's back!"

"Be there in a second!" he called back as he set the wall in place.

"I'll go make us some tea." Kimiko gave my hand a gentle squeeze and walked back to the temple.

Clay approached me, wiping his hands on his pants. "Howdy, Raimundo."

"Howdy," I snickered.

"Hey, c'mon now Raimundo, you ain't still makin' fun of my accent are ya?"

"Clay man, I'm sorry, I can't help it." I continued to laugh and wiped a tear from the corner of my eye. "I've _never_ heard anybody talk like you before."

He lifted up the brim of his hat. "I still have a hard time believin' you h'ain't never heard a person talk like me before you came to the temple."

"Dude, don't you get it?" My tone lost its humor. "You are _the most amazing_ thing I've ever seen in my life!"

Clay put his hands on his hips. "Come again partner?"

I stepped closer to him. "Listen, when I was little, my grandma would tell me stories. She fed me these fairytales about spirits and gods, creatures that were more pure and glorious than any of us could ever hope to be. These gods, she said, had hair like the sun, eyes like the vast blue ocean, and skin like the moon. Growing up, it was all I could do to dream about the beautiful spirits." I smiled when I saw the intrigue on Clay's face. "Then, one day, my father sent me to a land all the way on the other side of the world. A land filled emperors, magic, and dragons. And in this land, I met you. I met a giant of a man with gold hair, blue eyes, and white skin."

A slight blush crept onto Clay's face. "You thought I was a god?"

I slipped my hands into my pockets and shrugged. "Yeah."

"Hadn't you seen Americans before? You must have had tourists or… or something."

"No way, man, not where I lived. Tourists wouldn't dare set foot in the favelas, they're like… the ghetto. If you looked anything remotely like a tourist you'd be robbed and killed on the spot. Papai was pretty upset about the whole thing. He thought Americans would bring in good money to the family circus, but there were more people who'd rather take the money than perform for it."

"Wow," he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I've never been called a god before."

"Yeah, but don't let it go to your head." I laughed a little. "You weren't up on that pedestal for very long. Why do you think I was always screwin' with you? I wanted to see if my grandma's stories were true."

"Wait, hold up there. You stole my hat, put foreign substances _in_ my hat, put make-up on me, and constantly mocked me _because_ you thought I was a god? Shouldn't it have been the opposite?"

My laughter grew. "No point man, I found out pretty fast you weren't really a deus. You got too upset too easily. Deuses are supposed to be patient with humans. Same thing with Kimiko."

"Naw, she's no god, just an angel."

I slapped my hand over my eyes and groaned. "Dude, that has _got_ to be _the_ corniest thing I've ever heard you say, and you say a lot of corny stuff."

"Don't waste your breath partner. If love makes me a fool, well then shucks, put a dunce cap on me and stick me in the corner."

I sighed trying to push the phrase out of my head. "Yeah, can't believe I've actually missed that. So, Clay…" I shifted on my feet. "About you and Kimiko, how? I mean, how did you know? I never would have really guessed you liked her."

"Well, I didn't at first." He gestured with his large calloused hands. "Naw, that's not entirely true either. I reckon I fancied her a little. Women in Texas ain't what you call 'delicate.' I'd not quite seen a girl so small and fine lookin' as her before. I always thought she was right p'rtty, 'specially when she got all fired up the way she did. Kimiko had all the kick of a Texan woman wrapped up in one dainty package." He tittered with a hiss through his teeth. "But that was it."

What he had just described sounded like a crush to me, but Clay had never been in love before. I figured a simple man like himself didn't know the difference, especially when he was only sixteen years old. "So," I urged him on. "When _did_ you realize you'd fallen head over heels for her?"

Clay removed his hat and scratched his forehead. "I s'ppose it was a year or so after we met. I started… that is, she…" He put his hat on and pulled the brim down over his eyes trying to hide the blush on his face.

"_Yeah?_"

"She made my pants feel real tight," he said with a deep chuckle.

"Oh my God!" I burst into loud hysterical laughter. "Clay, dude, I cannot be-lieve you just said that!" I clutched my aching sides, unable to stop laughing. "You can't be serious. How the hell did you keep something like that so well hidden?"

"Dag nabbit Raimundo." Clay himself was unable to keep from laughing. It was a deep bellowing kind of laughter that came from way down in his chest. "Why d'you suppose I was always playin' with them toys o' mine? Or lassoin' with ma rope, or why I was so insistent on trainin'?"

"I dunno, man. You were a cowboy. I just figured you liked that kind of stuff."

"Not enough to be doin' it twenty four-seven. I had to keep my mind off all them hormones stampeding inside me."

"Y'know…" I raised an eyebrow at him. "There are ways of taking care of those kinds of… problems."

"I'm from Texas, Rai. Do you know what's in Texas? Baptists and Catholics, and a big heapin' of 'em too. I come from a family of both. I'd sooner be whipped on my bare backside before even thinkin' about touchin' myself. I got a granddaddy on one side who's a Baptist pastor and I got a granny on the other side who's the wildest Irish Catholic woman you ever met."

"Is that the one you were afraid of?"

"No, that'd be the pastor's wife. She was an orn'ry old biddy with a hump back, and she'd spit whenever she spoke with ya'. Her hands were like wrinkled cowhide covered in liver spots, and she'd get her chipped claw-like nails into yer cheeks and give 'em a good shake." He shuddered at the memory. "Not to mention our 'rooms' were only separated by them hangin' sheets. I'd make more noise than a rooster calling up the mornin' sun during said act of self-gratification."

I nodded slightly. "I guess you're right about that."

"What about you Rai? How did you and Jack Spicer happen? I thought you liked girls."

I knew Clay wasn't passing judgment on my newly revealed homosexuality. He was the last person who would do that. What he didn't approve of, was Jack. "I thought I did too. When you get right down to it though, you never know who you're going to fall in love with. You know?" With my hands in my pockets I tilted my head back up to the sky. The light drizzle was turning into a steady rain fall. "I guess I didn't know I liked guys because I hadn't met the right one. To be honest, I still really dig girls, but I _love_ Jack. I suppose Wuya and Dashi have something to do with it."

Clay made a small noise that indicated his agreement.

"I didn't go to him right off the bat. After leaving the temple I was alone for almost a year. I guess I went a little crazy. I panicked Clay, I straight up panicked. A whole shit load of responsibility was suddenly dropped on top of me, and I didn't think I could handle it. I was a shitty Shoku."

"Rai…"

"I was so excited when I was chosen. Being Shoku was proof that I was strong enough, and smart enough, to be somebody important. You never get that feeling back home. You're born in the favelas, grow up a half decent life in the favelas, and you die and get buried two feet underground in the favelas. Even though I was the leader, I still had Master Feng to help me. I was only sixteen when I was chosen; I didn't have all the answers. I'll admit it was kind of weird being looked up to by someone two years older than me." I glanced at Clay and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Beating Jack, Hannibal, and Chase, and getting all those Shen Gong Wu, it felt great. But then, all of the sudden, it wasn't so great anymore. The temple was attacked and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Master Feng died because I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't ready for him to leave yet!" I rubbed away the building wetness in my eyes. "I fucked up royally, and I didn't know how to fix it. So I ran away. The one thing I was afraid of, not being able to protect you guys, happened. I figured you guys didn't need a failed Shoku… so I left."

"Dog-gonnit Raimundo, have a little more faith in us, partner. Have a little more faith in yourself. Did we ever do or say anything that made you think we didn't want you around?" He didn't give me a chance to answer before continuing. "We're a _team_, Raimundo, which means we work together. Just because you were Shoku didn't mean you couldn't ask us for help. None of us expected you to save the world all by yourself."

"Yeah…" I said wearily.

"Why don't you boys come in out of the rain?" Kimiko called from under the temple awning.

"Be there in just a sec Kimi!" Clay stepped right up to me. "It's real good to see you again Raimundo." He put a massive hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a one-armed bear hug. "You know you always got home here."

"Thanks, irmão mais velho."

We ran through the rain up to the temple. Kimiko gave us towels to dry off with and then we all sat around a small table for tea. A hand radio crackled on the edge of the table. She gracefully poured the warm bronze liquid into little wooden cups. I remembered the enormous tea pot Master Feng had her train with. I drank the tea slowly, let it warm by body. Clay wrapped his arm around Kimiko's waist and his hand rested on her rounded belly. She giggled and he gave her a kiss. I smiled.

Watching them stirred up some guilt in me. It didn't seem like they argued even half as much as Jack and I did. They probably didn't. But Kimiko wasn't difficult like Jack was. Then again, I loved Jack just as much as Clay loved Kimiko. I'd completely blown him off this morning. He was genuinely upset, and I didn't care. God, I'm such a dick.

"Jack…"

My friends gave me a concerned glance, hearing the wariness in my voice. "So, Raimundo…" Kimiko said slowly but cheerfully. "I've been meaning to ask you. Where have you been?"

"I was hiding out in a collapsed village. I lived off all the food and drink that had been left behind. When the food ran out, my mind did too." The two seemed disturbed by my bluntness, but I wasn't thinking much about what I was saying. "I don't deal well with trauma, not in my nature y'know? There was nothing to do, I had nowhere to go. I turned self-abusive." I ran my fingers over my body. I touched the fading scars, distant memories of the disfiguring marks I unconsciously afflicted on myself when I'd lost all sense of my humanity.

"Oh, Rai… nobody deserves that…" Kimiko cried softly.

"That was what Jack said when he found me. He picked me up and took me home. Jack… he nursed me back. He was there with me all the time, not once leaving my side. There was one point when I asked him why. He said he didn't know. I watched Jack grow up. I watched him change. He befriended me. A couple years later… we fell in love. We didn't profess our feelings to each other. It was something we both knew, and that was enough."

Kimiko just smiled acceptingly. Clay, on the other hand, wasn't so approving. "But, why Jack?"

Jack was never Clay's favorite person. In fact, of all our foes, he hated Jack the most. It was understandable really. Jack was everything Clay was raised not to be. He wasn't polite, he wasn't a gentleman, and he was in no way a decent human being. To be evil by choice didn't slide with Clay. I sipped my tea quietly for a short time before speaking.

"It's been a long time, Clay. Who we are… what we are has changed. There is no Xiaolin or Heylin anymore. We are a bitter Chinese adolescent, mothering oddly blue eyed Japanese girl, a Texan behemoth with a heart to match, a depression suppressing Brazilian bohemian, a manipulative multi-phobic former evil boy genius, and we're living on a very broken planet." I took another sip. "And that's all."

Clay was about to comment but Kimiko stopped him. She placed her slender hand on top of his and shook her head. Clay sighed, but held his tongue.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and the little radio went silent. "Oh dear," Kimiko said.

"What? What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well whenever the radio dies it means the power has gone out in the cities. We use it to keep track of things. Just trying to be good guardians and all."

The cup slipped through my fingers, tea spilling all over the tile floor. "How far does the frequency reach?"

"I don't know," Kimiko answered distractedly as she bent down and started to clean the spill. "I guess from as far as Hong Kong to Guangzhou."

"Shit… I gotta go!" I bolted from the table and ran out into the pouring rain. Water fell in heavy sheets from the sky making it almost impossible to see even three feet in front of you. I heard Clay's booming voice call after me.

"Raimundo! What in tar-nation, are you crazy!?"

"Jack needs me! I have to go!"

Kimiko's red clad figure appeared next to his shadowed one. "Just be careful!" she called.

"I will-love you guys-bye!" I blurted all at once as I took off into the raging storm.

By instinct alone I made it back to the Spicer Mansion. I fell out of the sky in a tumbling heap but was right back on my feet and running towards the house. Even before I reached the front door, through the roar of the rain and thunder, I could hear him. Jack's petrified shrieks resonate beyond the walls of our home and into the air.

I burst in through the door. "Jack!"

His terror-stricken screams echo off every wall in the house making it impossible to find him.

"Jack!" I run as fast as my legs can carry me throughout the pitch black house. I race through corridors, parlors, the library, the kitchen, sitting rooms, social rooms. "Damn it Jack, where are you?!" The reply is the same: cries of pure terror. As I ran up the stairs I almost felt like crying. "For the love of Christ, Jack. _Just_ _fucking_ _answer_ _me_!"

"Raimundo!"

I turned on my heels. Jack's sobs and shrieks grew louder. I found him. The pale figure was lying in the middle of the hall curled in the fetal position screaming, and crying, and screaming.

"Jack! Jack!" I collapsed beside him. "Amado, shh, it's okay! I'm here, I'm here now! Calm down!" I scooped him up in my arms and rocked him gently. "Siento muito Jack. Eu não quis dizer para isto acontecer. Não esteja espantado amado, estão seguro agora. É único a chuva que você sabe? O nada pode machucá-lo. Silencie agora amado. Eu o protegerei. Siento muito. Não chore Jack. Siento muito."

Jack didn't hear me. He was in a full blown panic. The darkness set free all the things he was afraid of, including the dark itself. They say that those who fear the dark know it best. Jack knew the dark and all its minions.

In the dark, Jack saw golden eyes, heard reptilian hisses and predatory growls from the far end of the hall, all the while creeping closer. Jack saw flaming green eyes and heard wicked cackles while sylphlike hands reached for him from the corner of the room. Jack could see shadows take form, malevolent and twisted, and they stalked him with insanity. Then there were the creatures you couldn't see. Ancient things that thrived even without our knowledge of their existence. Jack knew them though. He could feel them, hear them, smell them, and on more than one occasion had urinated himself due to their presence.

There was no point in telling my lover they were all in his head. Being figments of his imagination made them real enough for Jack and the darkness was just the catalyst needed to give them manufactured life.

I could do nothing but hold him. And cry with him.

-X-

Author's Notes: I know, I know, Devil May Cry 4 hasn't been released yet. Hence the 'rare' Rai has emphasized. Also, this story _is_ set in the future.

- In Southern China (Guangzhou, Guilin, Xiamen, Kunming, Hong Kong) it is generally wetter and high temperatures are sustained longer. Winter, from January to March, is short but can feel very cold. April through September is the rainy season where temperatures and humidity reach highs. Monsoon season is from July through September.

- I've decided they live in southern China based on the appearance of the male characters. The stereotypical southern male: is shorter, has large, almond-shaped eyes with double eyelids, has a smooth, rouch face, eats rice-based food rather than wheat-based food, is clever, calculating, hardworking, and prone to "mincemeat" displays of emotion, such as brooding melancholy (i.e. Omi, Guan, Dashi, Chase)

- The Catholic Church was the established religion of Texas until late in the Mexican era, but then declined after the Texas Revolution and remained at a low ebb until sufficient Catholic immigrants arrived from Germany, Ireland, and elsewhere; the Catholic Church is now the largest religious body in Texas. Although Protestantism has dominated the religious life of Texas (66 percent) since the mid-1830s, Catholicism was first to penetrate the region. Up until 1830 Methodists were the most dominate over the Texan landscape. They were overtaken by the Baptists who dominated for a majority of the twentieth century until 1990 when the Catholics, in turn, overcame the Baptists. Currently, Catholics make up 32.8 percent of the church-going population, and Baptists make up 29.9 percent.


	6. Kindred Spirits

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown © Christy Hui

Author's Notes: I may want to advise that this chapter might require an MA warning. I'm sure it's a matter of opinion, but I like to be on the cautious side. WuyaDashi shippers enjoy.

-X-

After the power outage Jack bought water powered backup generators specifically for the rainy season. I haven't left his side since that night. He didn't even have to insist on it. I just felt like I needed to be with him. We were watching television in an oddly decorated room. A white shag rug spread the entire size of the room, brass Victorian furniture with red cushions helped fill the space, and Vienna style light fixtures hung from the ceiling. Jack and I were lying on the floor with our faces propped up by our elbows.

We'd spent the day watching old movies. Jack liked the old black and white films. He had a large collection starring Humphrey Bogart, whom I sometimes think he has a thing for. So far we had watched _The Las Vegas Story, Gilda,_ and _The Maltese Falcon._ Now _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ was playing on the 32 inch television screen.

"Women were so beautiful back then," Jack sighed. "They had real beauty, not like women today."

"That's a harsh generalization."

"Do you ever wish I was a woman, Rai?"

I shifted to one arm and looked at him. "Say what?"

"Would you be happier if I were a woman?"

"That's stupid."

"Answer the question Rai."

"No Jack, I've never thought that. Why would I want you to be a woman?"

"I dunno, maybe you would like me more."

"When have I ever said I didn't like you?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "I see the way you look at girls. Like a dog after a piece of meat."

"You're crazy. Just because I look at them doesn't mean I want them. I don't need girls so long as I have you."

Jack tittered. "That's so corny Rai."

"Yeah I know."

"But it was sweet."

While keeping his eyes on the movie, Jack extended his hand to me. I took his hand and kissed the back of it. Then I kissed each fingertip. Jack hummed his approval and invited me over. He rolled into his back and I put a hand on either side of his head. Jack's hands slid up my arms and rested on my shoulders. I saw him smile as his eyes glassed over and I knew the moment no longer belonged to us.

"Come here boy," said the siren.

I felt something push up from the back of my head. I closed my eyes against the pressure and then somebody else opened them.

"Wuya, you old hag, the years have not been kind."

"You say that every time you see me, you grinning oaf. I ought to cut the tongue out of that head of yours."

"You could, but then how could I kiss you?"

Wuya simply purred as she pulled Dashi down.

He pulled at the turtleneck and kissed her softly.

"You think you're clever, don't you?"

"I know I am. I tricked you into that box didn't I?"

Wuya hissed playfully and nipped at his ear.

It was always like watching a movie. The only things Jack and I could do were see and hear. Not to say we watched deliberately, like two guilty youths in a porno theatre, there just wasn't much else to do. It was annoying sometimes. On our 2-year anniversary Wuya and Dashi took over before we had a chance to celebrate.

There were also times when only one would come out. When Wuya was alone she either attempted suicide, I saw it more as homicide, or she would follow me around. Sometime she would poke fun and tease me about Jack. "Awe, poor Raimundo. Did I interrupt something?" she would sneer. "Here, I'll act like him if it helps. Then she would laugh. Other times she would demand to see Dashi. The witch would shriek, spit and claw at me, but I could never _make_ Dashi come out.

Then of course there were timed when it was just Dashi. I've noticed he doesn't come out as often as Wuya. Jack always locks himself in his lair, vowing to have nothing to do with Dashi. He then proceeds to sulk the next couple days. Since Dashi is usually left alone he resorts to solitary activities. Things like meditation, practicing Tai-Chi, reading, or playing Mahjongg. I have yet to learn to play on my own.

The two spirits only saw each other. Maybe it was magic, or maybe it was just love. Dashi caressed a silky brown cheek and kissed rose painted lips. Wuya traced her nails over a pale yellow back and stared wildly into dark almond eyes.

"Did you regret it?" she asked and stroked his jaw line.

"Wuya, please…" Dashi's eyes conveyed genuine hurt.

"Did you really hate me that much Dashi? That you had to lock me up rather than hold me in your arms?" Wuya's tone wasn't as pained as her words may have suggested. It was a direct question, slightly convicting.

"Bù," he whispered. "I always kept your box with me, Wuya. I didn't want us to be apart." Dashi ran his fingers through her hair. "Even after I died I had Dojo bury you with me."

"To keep me from getting out?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"To keep you with me."

"You're such a sentimental old fool."

Dashi didn't reply. He pressed his lips to hers, capturing her grin in his mouth. Her incisors caught his bottom lip and drew blood. He let her tongue lick the nick despite the sting. Dashi pulled back and in one swift motion Jack's top was thrown to the side. Wuya pulled at my shirt and her hands skirted over Dashi's ribcage. Soon our clothes were lying in a pile on the rug. Wuya lay prostrate on top of Jack's coat in complete submission to her ancient lover. Dashi dipped down and gently sucked on the flesh at her collar bone.

She arched against him. "Why can't you ever be rough?" she said through a gasp.

"Because I know you hate it," he murmured against her flesh.

Wuya hissed. She clasped his back and buried black nails into his shoulder blades. The witch cackled when she felt his muscles tense and shudder.

Love and hate together in passion heated moments. One was killing with kindness, while the other was just killing. What Dashi said was true. He was never rough because he knew she wanted more, and he didn't mind her vicious tendencies because it meant he was driving her wild. Wuya was crude and raw because she knew Dashi would let her, because he loved her. Wuya didn't mind that he was always gentle, because it meant he loved her.

Wuya loved to be loved.

Her hands crept up until her fingers met with brown tufts. "Damn this boy's hair," she growled. "I actually miss that shining dome of yours."

"I doubt the Dragon of the Wind will shave his hair for you."

Damn straight.

She smiled playfully. "Do you remember how I used to lick your head?"

"Hmm, you mean like this?" Starting just above her naval, Dashi's tongue slicked along the cleft of flesh up the midline of her chest and to her neck.

Wuya shivered. "Dashi!"

The man laughed. "You shouldn't leave yourself so vulnerable, Wuya. People will start to think you're a woman with real feelings."

She pulled her self against him. "You talk too much."

"Slow down," he said with a smile. "You're too greedy."

Wuya tried hard to hide her whimpers and squirmed. "Chattering monkey…"

A rhythm began when Dashi decided that Wuya had earned her prize.

Jack and I usually try to tune out at this point. Despite efforts, though, it's almost impossible.

"Dashi…"

"Where's your luster Wuya? Your age is showing."

"Dashi!"

"Wuya, is that creaking noise coming from you?"

"I hate you!"

Dashi laughed, enjoying this way too much. "My goodness…"

"Don't…" she panted.

"Wuya…" his voice started to shoe signs of fatigue.

"Don't say it…"

"Is that…"

She moaned.

"A wrinkle?"

Suddenly Wuya emitted a cry of animosity and pure satisfaction, and Dashi quickly followed with a loud entertained crow.

In the next instant I felt like I was being hurdled forward. I collapsed onto my side with a heavy thud. As I was laying there waiting for the dizziness to leave my head I saw Jack scrambling around. He clumsily pulled his underwear on and tightly wrapped the coat around himself as he stood.

"Shit… fucking shit! I need, God, I need a fix." He walked out of the room in a panic.

"Jack no, wait!" I tried to follow him, but the strain between my legs wouldn't allow me to stand. "Jack! Jack don't do it!" I never heard a reply. It was silent for about two minutes and then Korn blasted from upstairs. I sighed despairingly. There was a pain in my right side and my legs felt like jell-o. I wasn't angry. For some stupid reason I could never blame them for what they did. After all, they wanted to be together just as much as any two people in love would. I just found it… frustrating and very tiring.

Some undetermined time later I finally had the strength to get up. I pulled my boxers on trying to ignore the caked substance on the inside of my thighs. I went upstairs to get Jack. I found him in a poorly lit room with a bong and a bottle of Ikon True Russian; it was a Vyatskya premium vodka. He looked up at me with filmy eyes and flapped his sleeve gesturing for me to leave. I shook my head and hoisted him up, but not before he grabbed the bottle and brought it with him.

I helped him into the bathroom. He sat on the floor while I filled the tub. Jack took the last few sips of the vodka and let the glass bottle roll away once it was empty. When I removed his boxers he laughed a little in an unidentifiable way. I lowered him in and he stared lazily at the edge of the tub. He then proceeded to pet the smooth ivory. I quickly stripped and climbed in. I poured water over Jack's head. His hair was completely straight weighed down with water and his bangs stuck to his face. The make-up started to run on my partner's face so I used a cloth to wipe the ink from under his eyes. He puckered his lips like a kiss when I rubbed the lipstick off. Jack's complexion was much fairer and younger looking without the black patterns. We didn't talk. Jack was too stoned to really speak, and I didn't have anything to say.

I squirted the shampoo on Jack's head and lathered his hair until it looked like he was wearing a white wig. Jack would scoop bubbles up in his hands and blow them in the air. He smiled contently as he watched them hover before popping. I touched my fingers to his eyes signaling for him to close them. He did so and I rinsed the shampoo from his fiery locks. Jack titled his face upward and let the warm water wash over his features. I began washing the rest of him. At one point I pulled the man close to me so I could reach his back.

Suddenly I felt Jack picking at the bandage on my right side. I skirted back causing water to spill over the edge of the tub. "Jack no," I snapped.

"Why not?" he gurgled. "You never let me look at it."

He reached out to touch my waist but I smacked his hand away. "Jack don't."

The young man frowned. "Now you're mad at me."

"No, I'm not."

"Do you love me Rai?"

The question seemed strange. "Yes Jack, I love you."

"Because… because I love you." The motions were clumsy, but Jack shifted onto his knees and moved forward. "And not because of Wuya either. I hate her. I love _you_, Raimundo Pedrosa."

"I know Jack. I know."

He draped his arms over my shoulders and rested his head on my chest. "Star-crossed lovers, right Rai?"

I put one hand on his leg and the other on the nape of his back. "Sim, Jack, amantes de estrela-cruzou."


	7. Perceiving

Xiaolin Showdown © Christy Hui

Author's Notes: Oddly enough, I'm having a hard time portraying Jack's person. I spent some time speed watching my season 1 DVD, trying to capture his personality, but I'm not sure if I'm doing so well. I'm hoping that with the best of my 'Jack' abilities and the behavioral modifications I gave him, the character is still believable. Also, does anyone else ever find Omi's dialogue difficult to write? It seems many of the other authors I read don't have a hard time with it, but for some reason I hit road blocks. I guess I just don't always know which phrases qualify as slang and if he would say it wrong or not. This is the first chapter where I've actually written large pieces of dialogue for him. If anyone finds it out of character, as far as slang goes, I would really appreciate some tips.

-X-

"I don't understand why I have to come."

"I want you with me. Besides, you might learn something."

Jack and I were in one of his jets and currently flying over the Indian Ocean. We were en route to Australia. The island was severely secluded after the effects of Armageddon. The Pacific Ocean had risen dramatically on the eastern side. The once mainland of Victoria, New South Wales, and Queensland was now a part of the Great Barrier Reef. All that's left is a patch of outback in Western Australia a couple thousand square miles large. One single building stands on the land. It's nostalgic to the Trump Tower, used strictly for business meetings and transactions between world powers.

"But I'm always so bored. It's just a bunch of old suits and stuffed shirts. I wanted to go to the temple."

Jack's grip tightened on the controls causing his already pale knuckles to turn even whiter. He hissed as he gritted his teeth. "Well Rai, we both know what happened last time you went there," he said in a sing-song tone.

"Jack, I doubt anything will happ -"

"No!" he snapped. "Do not argue with me Raimundo! You have one job: to protect me. If I say you need to be there, then damn it Raimundo, I need you there! Can you please just… augh! Just do it all right?"

"Jeez Jack, fine, don't get so upset. You'll break a blood vessel or something, man."

The red head just snorted.

Eventually we landed. Jack said that the meeting was being held on the third floor in the Magnolia room. We rode the elevator up after being greeted by the receptionist and turned down an offer of coffee. Walking down the hall I went to the first door I saw and started to turn the handle.

"Rai, wait, did you check to see if this was the right room? We don't wanna barge in on anther meeting do we?"

"Não…"

"Right, so read the sign to make sure." When I hesitated he gestured forward with his hand. "Go on Rai, read the sign. Does it spell 'Magnolia'?"

I glanced up at the gold painted plaque on the door. I saw an _M_ and a _G_ and that was good enough for me. "Yeah, Jack, this is the right room. C'mon I'm not stupid."

He just looked at me for a brief moment somewhat accusingly. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. "All right Rai, go in."

Inside there was a long redwood table with five chairs on either side and one at the head. I noticed a second smaller table with an ice bucket, a bottle of scotch, and assorted wines.

"Oh no!" Jack suddenly exclaimed.

"What? What is it?"

"I specifically told them we needed twelve chairs. I told them there were ten guests and the two of us. My God, these people do this for a living. You'd think they could get a fucking chair number right." He started massaging his temples.

"Dude, chill out its okay, I can stand. I don't mind."

Jack smiled. "Oh Rai, you're such a peach." He patted the side of my face with his sleeve. "You're welcome to any of the drinks over there. I think the mini-bar in the corner there might have sodas in it if you want those instead. When the suits arrive would you be a darling and pour me a glass of wine? I don't want to be drinking it when they come in, but I don't want to abandon my position at the head of the table to get myself some."

"Sure Jack, no problem."

My lover smiled at me again and tilted his head a little. That was his cute face and it meant that he was really happy. "I'm really excited Rai. This will mean more money for us."

"Don't we have enough money already?"

I always felt uncomfortable saying 'we, us, and our' when it came to the Spicer fortune. Technically it was Jack's money, not mine, and I was definitely not used to having as much money as we did. I mean, if Jack ever decided to kick me out it wasn't like I would be able to lay claim to any of the fortune, so… how was any of it mine? I'd expressed the concern to Jack before, but he just kissed me, patted me on the head and told me the money was as much mine as it was his and that I shouldn't worry.

Jack had a ridiculous amount of money. I can't even put a number to it. Aside from the already existing Spicer family fortune of some odd million dollars from his father's company, Jack acquired much more money during Armageddon. He took advantage of the stock market and economy collapse that happened right afterward. Jack laid claim to international and local casinos, restaurant chains, manufacturing companies of ever kind, and he even got his hands on some retail businesses. Basically, if it made money, Jack made sure he got his hands on it.

"You aren't looking at the big picture Rai. The money isn't just for you and me, lord knows we have enough of it already. No, I'm putting a lot of dollars into restoration projects. I want to get some suburban societies rebuilt for the people. I mean, if everyone dies from lack of shelter and care, who will I be the ruler of?"

"Um… right…"

Within the next five minutes all the business men had arrived. None of them seemed entirely pleased to be there. They all took there seats and Jack began.

"Gentlemen, first I would like to say how pleased I am that you all could make it. This is a wonderful day for progress. I'm sure you will all come to appreciate what's going to happen here today." Jack tapped lightly against my leg as he continued to speak. I recognized the signal and went to get his drink. "Now, a few of you may not be happy with what I'm going to say. In fact, all of you are probably going to be unhappy when we're finished here today." The men all groaned they knew this was coming. Jack just smiled. "I've called you all here so I could tell you the news in person. Thank you," he said as I set the glass in front of him.

Jack kept talking. He was buttering the executives up and enjoying the sound of his own voice. I stood beside Jack, not really paying attention to anything and letting my imagination wander, when one of the men tapped my arm. "Hey, junior, I'll take a drink. Scotch on the rocks." I just stared at him. I hated when people mistook me for a servant. Couldn't they figure out that just maybe I was with Jack for personal reasons? The man raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Don't speak English? Habla inglés?"

"Excuse me, _what_ did you just say to him?" Jack said suddenly. His tone was a snip which meant he'd been offended.

"Is your drudge deaf or just dumb?" the man asked with a grunt and thumbed at me. "All I did was ask for a drink and he's just standing there like an idiot. Do I have to give him money first or something?"

I could see the red color rising in Jack's cheeks and around his eyes. I knew his fists were shaking inside the sleeves of his coat. "My _husband_ hears just fine, and I'm sure he's twice intelligent as you and your dust filled head. In the mean time you can pour your own damn drink, Ed."

The old man was flabbergasted, to say the least. He burbled and grunted through his heavy lips before getting up and walking to the drink table.

"And as for the rest of you," Jack turned his attention to the others around the table, "Get this through your thick fat skulls: Raimundo is here for the sole purpose of keeping me company. He is _not_ a waiter, servant, slave, drudge, attendant, domestic, peon, servitor, or help of any kind. If you talk to him it had sure as hell be to ask him how he's doing because if it's not then so help me God I will see to it that _you all_ become _his_ servants!"

"Mister Spicer, why don't you just tell us why we're here," said a middle-aged man in a dark blue suit and white silk tie. "I've other things to do today than sit here and be yelled at."

"Very well then." Jack cleared his throat and with an insanely satisfied grin he said: "I'm taking control of your companies."

Ten jaws hit the floor.

"You mean this is a hostile take over? You can't do that!"

"On the contrary, I _can_ do that, and quite easily too. I believe that's why they call it 'hostile.' In fact, gentlemen, I'm currently in control of your companies and all profits are being redirected to my account as we speak."

"You greedy little bastard! How much more money could you possibly need? I refuse to let you do this. I'm going to fight you for my company, count on it."

"I'm afraid you will find that quite impossible, William. You see I've already seized all of your assets. In fact I completed the process about three days ago, but I wanted to be professional about the whole thing and called this meeting. I'm willing to keep you all on as executive employees with generous salaries, but the companies are in my name from now on."

"You little abortion!" The man in the blue suit lunged across the table with his hands out and ready to grab Jack's throat. "I'll kill you, you insane bastard!"

I summoned up a gust of wind and sent the man slamming into the wall. Instantly I was behind him and twisting his arms behind his back. "Pleases refrain from touching Mister Spicer."

"Thank you Raimundo, you can let him go now." Jack stood and flipped his hair back over his shoulder. "Well gentlemen, there's nothing more to discuss here today. I want to thank you all for coming again. Thank you for your cooperation and have safe trips home. I'll be waiting to here from you all about my executive employee offer. I'll leave it on the table for about two weeks, after that you're on your own. Good day gentlemen." Jack walked to the door and motioned for me to follow, which I did. "Well," he said cheerfully, "That went about as well as expected."

"That man attacked you."

"Yes, but you stopped him. I told you I needed you there. Hold up Rai, I need to use the bathroom."

So Jack was right. I guess when you're ruler of the world you're bound to have a few enemies. Even though he's aware of the danger, sometime I don't think he takes it seriously enough. He continues to flaunt his power, wealth, and popularity despite the multiple attacks made on him. I wonder if Jack depends on me too much. I wonder if he could defend himself if he had to. He wasn't weak, but Jack didn't think too quickly on his feet.

"Are you ready?" Jack's voice broke my train of thought. I looked at him and nodded. He smiled and took my arm. "Let's go then."

I had an uneasy feeling as I climbed into the jet. All the other planes were gone. I had expected a few to still be around, y'know, the suits grumbling to each other or something. Jack seemed to have not taken notice, or he just thought nothing strange about it. If my amado wasn't worried then I decided to relax.

That was a mistake.

We had only been in the air for five minutes when an alarm went off. Lights flashed, buzzers buzzed, and all the gauges started dropping to zero. "Jack, what's going on?!"

"I don't know! Shut up and let me think!" He pushed some buttons and toggled switched. He tried pulling up on the controls but nothing responded. "Shit! Nothing's working! The battery isn't feeding the generators, we've lost power!" With the jet falling rapidly to the ground, it became obvious we had to get out. Jack tried the eject sequence. "Fuck!" he growled. "Son of a bitch!"

That was it. I pushed his head down and thrust my elbow up through the glass. I grabbed Jack and jumped. Outside the jet I came to a horrible realization: The air was dead. There was no wind, just stale air. Stupid desert.

"Rai, do something!"

__

_As I arise today, _

_may the strength of God pilot me, _

_the power of God uphold me, _

_the wisdom of God guide me. _

I- I'll stop drinking on Sundays.

_May the eye of God look before me, _

_the ear of God hear me. _

_May the hand of God protect me, _

_the way of God lie before me, _

_the shield of God defend me, _

_the host of God save me. _

I'll stop looking at porn.

_May Christ shield me today… _

_Christ with me, Christ before me, _

_Christ behind me, _

_Christ in me, Christ beneath me, _

_Christ above me, _

_Christ on my right, Christ on my left _

I'll learn to read the Bible!

_Christ when I lie down, Christ when I sit, _

_Christ when I stand, _

_Christ in the heart of everyone who thinks of me, _

_Christ in the mouth of everyone who speaks of me, _

_Christ in every eye that sees me, _

_Christ in every ear that hears me. _

"Rai! Rai, wake up!"

I heard my name being called from far away.

"Oh, please God… Raimundo wake up! Open your eyes!"

I felt my hair shifting and a soft tingle on my face.

"Rai! Raimundo! Raimundo!"

I opened my eyes and saw red orbs flowing over with tears looking down at me. White chocolate skin was stained with ugly black smudges. I lifted a very heavy hand to wipe them away. My hand was caught by one larger than my own and quivering lips were pressed to it. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out were painful coughs.

"You're crazy," said the voice from behind painted lips. He was probably right. "It was sabotage. We should be dead. Are you warm enough?" His coat was spread over me. I must have gotten hurt. "Rai, can you talk?"

"You okay?" My voice is hoarse.

He laughs. "Idiota, I'm fine. That was some stunt you pulled. Some Jack-bots are on the way to get us. Do you need anything?"

"Peace of mind."

Jack closed his eyes and nodded. He knew what I meant, and he knew he owed me as much as that. "Sure Rai, whatever you want. You can go in a few days once your arm is better, okay? I promise, just wait a few days." What did he mean my arm? Slowly I turned to look but Jack caught my face in his hands. "No Raimundo! Don't look at it. Just… just look at me. Look at me baby." He gently stroked my hair and cheek. "Just look at me."

-x-

Within the week I was back up and moving around. My arm had graduated from a sling to some heavy bandages around my shoulder where the thing had fallen from its joint socket in the first place. Just as he promised Jack allowed me to go to the temple. It was finally time I settled all the matters I'd left behind.

I conversed with Clay shortly before he told me where I could find Omi. The little monk was in the meditation chamber. "Hey Omi," I greeted cautiously.

"Get out," he said bitterly.

"C'mon Omi, you can't possible still be mad at me."

"You betrayed me Raimundo, and you abandoned your duties."

"I was scared!"

"Fear is no excuse Raimundo." He turned to face me. "Perhaps if you were so afraid, then Master Feng must have made a mistake. We were trained to be Dragons, not turkeys."

I wanted to say 'chickens,' but it was obvious that Omi was in no mood to be corrected. "How many times can I say I'm sorry? Can you honestly tell me that being Dashi's reincarnation never put any pressure on you, never made you flip out?"

"To be Grand Master Dashi's reincarnation was my honor. It gave me strength and I was proud to be blessed with his gift."

"You were a cocky little bastard!"

"You were a lazy disrespectful bum!"

"I tried really hard everyday!"

"You could have jested me," he said snidely.

I frowned trying to hold my tongue. "Well maybe if I had gotten some encouragement."

"You never did anything praise worthy."

"I trapped Wuya back into the Puzzle Box!"

"But not before joining the Heylin side!"

"You're one to talk. You were Chase's little pet!"

"I corrected the error of my ways."

"Then I would think you'd understand."

"You did not do nearly your share of work."

"I helped find plenty of Shen Gong Wu!"

He pointed angrily at me. "You lead us on wild duck hunts!"

"Wild gooses chases!" I spat. "God, why do you hate me so much?"

"You belittled me every chance you got Raimundo. Why shouldn't I despise you?"

"Maybe if you weren't so big headed. All I wanted was for you to approve of me. Tell me I'd done a good job. Instead of all that 'Raimundo equals last to become apprentice' crap you always lorded over me."

"You seemed confident enough," he said in an unusually calm way.

"What?"

"Did you look up to me, Raimundo?"

It was the perfect opportunity to make a joke, and in my bitter rage I was really tempted. But in the end all I wanted was for Omi and me to be friends again. I didn't want us to be angry. To say 'no' would make me feel guilty, so I stood in silence.

"I thought as much." Omi stroked his thin beard while choosing his words. "I was most entertained by you Raimundo. Before the three of you joined the temple I thought I was the giant cheddar -"

"Big cheese."

He gave me a sharp glare but continued. "You were quite tall, very suave, and obviously handsome. You were very…" The monk paused. He thought hard so as to get the right word. "You were very cool."

"You thought I was cool?"

"Most definitely. If you wanted encouragement, Raimundo, then perhaps you should have given it."

"What are you talking about Omi?"

"You mocked my every attempt to be modern. You corrected my follies with crude laughter. Jermaine provided me with positive reinforcement, unlike you. If you were not willing to aide me, then what reason did I have to aide you?"

"Omi, I didn't know…"

"I was not as selfish as all that, however. I would have been more than willing to support you had I not been afraid you would proudly reject me."

"Omi, I would never do that. I needed help. I needed _your_ help. I didn't know what to do with Dashi's power."

"You did not ask for my help, Raimundo. You ran away instead."

"You were already so mad at me. I didn't think you would."

Omi bowed his head and closed his eyes. He sighed heavily. "You are right, Raimundo." His eyes lifted up to me. "I was not a good friend, nor was I a good Dragon."

Suddenly all the resentment we had seemed to disappear. I guess all we really needed was a good scream fest. We said all the things we were never able to say growing up. It felt really good. I got down on my knees and pulled him into a hug. "Siento muito, meu amigo."

Omi's hands settled on my back "I am sorry too, Raimundo." He pulled back and looked at me with wide eyes. "But I was still madder than a wet dog!"

"You mean _cat_?"

"That too," he said with a grin.

I burst into laughter and rolled on the floor with Omi clutched in my arms

-X-

Notes: Australia consists of six states, two major mainland territories, and other minor territories. The states are New South Wales, Queensland, South Australia, Tasmania, Victoria and Western Australia. The two major mainland territories are the Northern Territory and the Australian Capital Territory.

http:// upload. wikimedia. org/ wikipedia/ en/ b/ b8/ Australia – climate – map MJC01 .png

abortion: any malformed or monstrous person, thing, etc.

Catholic Prayer for God's protection and Christ's Presence, (St. Patrick)


	8. Complications

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long. School started taking a major priority as projects started to build up, and then there were finals. However, that is all over now and I'm here with a new chapter. I realize it is on the long side. I wanted to make up for my extended absence. But the truer reason is because I've wanted to write this chapter for a long time and I'm really excited about it so it's more involved than the others. More AN are at the end of the chapter regarding it.

Xiaolin Showdown © Christy Hui; Simple Man (cover) © Shinedown

-X-

In the two weeks Omi and I had been reconciled I'd been to the temple at least eight times. Jack was really lenient about me going, which was an obvious surprise. Maybe it was because I came back every time and he was learning he wouldn't lose me. Maybe it was because Jack had been busier than usual lately and decided he could spare my absence. Whatever it was, I was grateful for it.

The past few times I've come I helped Clay with the rebuilding. Sometimes I helped Kimiko clean inside. Today was a leisurely sort of day though. There weren't any pilgrims that needed tending to, and Clay's arthritis was acting up so hard labor was out of the question. He said he developed it in his hands about a year and a half ago. It was crippling, and honestly it got him down. I suppose manipulating solid rock for six years would inevitably cause problems.

With his hands in their custom braces Clay strummed away at his guitar and sang softly.

_"Well, Momma told me  
When I was young  
Said sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this, it'll help you some sunny day."_

Kimiko was kneeling beside a small table and pouring tea.

_"Oh, take your time  
Don't live too fast  
Troubles will come  
And they will pass  
You'll find a woman  
And you'll find love  
And don't forget that there is someone up above."_

Omi and I were sitting across from each other and I was 'wowing' him with my magic coin tricks.

_"And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby, be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me son, if you can?"_

My deft and quick moving hands always managed to trick his awe filled eyes and it made me smile. "It is impossible!" he exclaims with wide eyes. "That silver coin cannot possible turn into the smaller copper one. Show me again."

_"Forget your lust  
For rich man's gold  
All that you need now  
Is in your soul  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want from you my son, is to be satisfied."_

"I'd like to Omi, but I lost the quarter." I showed him my empty hands.

"You what?! Well find it Raimundo!"

_"And be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand  
Baby, be a simple kind of man  
Won't you do this for me son, if you can?"_

I laughed. "Okay Omi, okay. Wait… hold still." I reached behind his ear and pulled out the silver colored coin.

His almond eyes got even bigger and he let out an "Ooooh!" Omi's little fingers snatched the coin from mine and he turned it over examining it.

_"Oh, don't you worry  
You'll find yourself  
Follow your heart  
And nothing else  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want from you my son, is to be satisfied."_

I laughed again. "Maybe I'll teach you how to do that one."

An awkward chord was suddenly struck and Clay hissed loudly. I turned to see him rubbing his left hand and scowling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, mah dang wrist just spiked is all."

"Here, let me see." Kimiko took his hand in both of hers and massaged the joint. "I told you to take it easy. You know you shouldn't use your hands when they get like this."

"I know, but I can't just sit here and do nuthin'. I get all fidgety."

"I know about that all too well," she said with a smirk.

I heard Omi cough and I side glanced him to see a slight blush creep across his custard colored cheeks. Seeing as how I'm not a total idiot, a sly grin curled on my lips. "Well, I know what you two do on rainy days."

"Raimundo!" Kimiko gasped though she couldn't help the smile and the blush burning on her face.

I gestured to her stomach. "Is that how junior happened?" At first I glanced at Clay but he had his face turned down to be hidden by the brim of his hat, and he was suddenly too involved in tuning his guitar to talk.

"As a matter of fact no," she admitted. "It was sometime in winter, February I suppose. If my math is right that is. Yeah, five months. So anyway, Clay had been working out at the front gate getting the first part of the wall up, despite how awfully cold it was. He was out there for hours. He must have gone out at six in the morning and it wasn't until about four in the afternoon that he came back in." Kimiko started running her fingers through the large mass of black silken strands that was her ponytail. "I was in the grand hall doing some cleaning when he came in. Clay was complaining about being hot, so I told him to take some of his coats off. He must have been wearing, like, five layers."

"It was really cold out," the cowboy randomly mentioned.

"He just stood there staring at me. He was breathing a bit hard too, I though he might have been sick or something. When I walked up to check him he grabs me, just all of the sudden, and hoists me over his shoulder!"

"He did not!"

"Oh, he so did Raimundo. But to honest I'd never been so flattered to be carried barbarian style before. Before I even know what's happening he drops me on the bed and literally rips his clothes off!"

"That's hot."

She flashed her teeth at me and the fire sparked in her eye. "It. Was. _Amazing_."

"I remember that day. They made quite a bit of noise," Omi said in an accusing tone.

"I couldn't help it! He was a beast! God, it blew my mind. He was just so powerful and gentle, but it was fast and hot and -"

"Kimiko!" I blurted through laughter. "Slow down there wild cat." I looked over at Clay who was absolutely mortified to say the least. The giant looked as if he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. "Clay, man, it sounds like you make your old lady really happy. Good job, bro." A bright red blush burned on his cheeks and even on his ears.

"How are thing with you and Jack?" she asked.

"Good… good. He's been watching me lately though. He's always looking at me in the intense way, like he's really concentrating on something."

"Maybe he's hot for you," she said with a smirk.

"Diga outra vez?!" I squawked unceremoniously.

"I'm almost sure you and Jack have had relations."

I immediately fell silent at her question. I knew I should have expected it. Kimiko had always been very forward, very direct. But when I heard it, I almost couldn't believe she had asked at all. "I… I don't think Clay and Omi want to hear about that," I said warily.

"Oh forget them Raimundo." With her elbows on her knees she leaned forward a bit. "_I_ want to know all about it."

I was silent for a little bit. I'd never thought about how I would say it. I wasn't good at speaking the way I felt, something I often felt was a curse. Finally I took a deep breath and as I spoke I stared at my lap. "I… I don't want to call it relations."

That was the first thing I said.

"The first time Jack and I made love…" I glanced up at Kimiko. Her face had completely softened and I could tell she was listening with genuine interest. "The first time we made love, was two years ago. We had already been living together for a year. Our unspoken declaration of love was at least seven months ago at that point. We were watching…" I trailed off and then shook my head. "No, it's stupid. Forget it."

"Please Raimundo, I want to know." Kimiko insisted. "I only have one image of Jack in my mind. I… I want to know him the way you do. Tell me how he makes you happy. Tell me why you love him, because if you do, he must not be a bad person."

"We were watching _Garden State_," I finally started again. "I remember thinking it was the best movie I had ever seen. Which is really random, I guess. But, it was one of the first times I'd ever watched television, so it was really cool. I remember the part when they're screaming into the abyss. I got chills. I thought about all the times I wanted to do that, just scream into the void. Scream at life and tell it I wasn't going to take its shit.

"And then, at the end of the movie when Zach Braff comes back and he kisses Natalie Portman, he says 'What do we do now?' And… and I couldn't even count the number of times I had asked myself that same question. What do we do now? I felt connected to the film in this weird way. Jack noticed, I suppose, because he asked me how I was feeling. I told him… I said I wished my life could be like that movie. Because even though the guy's life was pretty fucked up, mine was pretty fucked up too, but… But the guy lived a really simple life too. Even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted, he knew what to expect out of it. In the end, he found this person who was just as fucked up as he was, and he loved her.

"I explained to Jack, though I suppose he already understood it, that the two characters fell in love because they found in each other the thing they had been missing all their lives. They found life in each other. They found life and pain and joy and love and safety."

I stopped for a minute. I tried to swallow my heart as it pounded up into my throat and I blinked back tears. Wait… I'm crying? Why the hell am I crying? "Shit…"

"Raimundo?"

"For a brief moment, Jack looked like he was going to cry. I had managed to make him feel something so powerfully that he almost expressed it physically. He forced it away though and I think I almost felt disappointed. But then, all of the sudden, he was holding me really tight. He held me for a long time, like he didn't want me to disappear or something. Then, for the first time ever, Jack said 'I love you.' What we did next… it was awkward and it was slow, but it was really nice."

Kimiko stared at me with shimmering blue eyes and a soft blush colored her milky cheeks. "That was beautiful Raimundo."

"Nah," I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed nervously. "It was really corny, I know. I bet Jack would freak if he knew I told. Being intimate isn't something he likes to be in public, not romantically anyway. He calls me his husband… but nothing much beyond that."

"Does that mean he's the wife?" Clay asked half joking and half mocking. Kimiko hit him.

"No," I chuckled. "We're just husbands. Jack would rather die than be called the wife, he'd lose his dominancy. Besides… no kids for us right? Thank God."

"Speaking of which, Kimi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Clay. You shouldn't worry so much."

Clay rested his hand on her childing middle. "Kimiko, I can't _not_ worry. This is our baby, and you're mah wife. Dang it… if I were ta lose ya -"

"Shh, Clay it's okay. Calm down koishii." Kimiko stroked his cheek and cooed softly to him. "Nothing's going to happen, all right? Everything is going to be just fine. I'll have the baby and he'll grow up to be just as strong and handsome as you."

"What if it's a girl? She'll have her momma's pretty face, and her little china doll hands."

I watched as Kimiko's touch and delicate smile calmed Clay's shaken nerves. I had recently come to find that Kimiko was having trouble with her pregnancy. A few weeks ago she was experiencing both stomach and back pains. She even bled a little bit at one point. They called a physician up from one of the surrounding villages. He said the baby was okay, but Kimiko had to stay as least active as possible. The doctor said that any stress could cause further damage. No one was ever sure exactly why Kimiko was running into problems. At first she suspected that maybe she was too young and her body wasn't ready yet. Another prospect was that she was too tiny to have children. Omi had a theory that involved her element, but he's the only one who really believes it.

"Maybe you should go take a rest, just for a little while," Clay insisted.

"But Clay, I can't just leave Raimundo. He rarely gets to visit and it would be rude to just leave in the middle of one."

"Hey, no sweat menina. I should be going anyway, it's getting late." I thumbed over my shoulder. "I'm sure Jack will have dinner waiting for me and he'll be super pissed if I'm late."

"He cooks?" Clay questioned in a surprised tone.

"Well… no. He actually has the Chef-Bots do that, but he programmed them to know how. The recipes are all his own, he just can't ever get them to come out right… so, I don't know if that counts or not."

"No way, partner. A man ain't a real chef unless he's willin' to burn a steak or two on an open flame."

"He makes the best fillets," Kimiko said. "They will _blow your mind_."

I laughed. "Maybe you'll have to fry me up one next time I visit."

"Sure thing Raimundo." She flicked her hand in the direction of the door. "Go on now, get home to your hubby."

I gave Kimiko a kiss on the cheek and shook Clay's hand before going outside. Just as I was about to launch myself, I felt a hand grab my side. An inexplicable pain exploded beneath the bandage on my right side, something that happened every time Omi and I came in contact, and so I knew it was him. I gritted my teeth against the wave that was settling over my nerves and I turned to face him. "What's up, little dude?"

Omi folded his hands into his sleeves. It was a habit of his ever since he was a child, something he did when he was thinking hard about one thing or another. "Raimundo, I wanted to tell you… Even though I do not approve of your relationship with Jack Spicer, I am still glad you found somebody who makes you so obviously happy."

"Thanks Omi, that means a lot to me man. And hey, you've grown into a real stud. I bet you'll meet a girl who'll fall head over heals for you. You know," I smirked, "Chicks really dig the Fu Manchu."

"Who is this man named Fu? And what do his shoes have to do with anything?"

I stared at him blankly for a minute. I opened my mouth to explain it to him, but then I decided it didn't really matter. "Forget it Omi." I smiled and patted the top of his head. "Just, take care of your beard okay?"

He nodded and I took off into the air.

I dreamt of home. It was 40 days before Easter, the beginning of Lent. Because my village was Roman Catholic, we followed the rule of abstaining from bodily pleasures during Lent. Of course, more importantly (to me and my siblings anyway), it was time for Carnaval. Carnaval was the festival in which we bid farewell to all the pleasures we would have to give up for the next month. It was hot out. I was so excited because papai had chosen me to perform with him in the parade. The two of us, along with some other men from the village, would dance Copoeira while the women beat their drums and tambourines.

I stood in front of a broken and dirty mirror that was propped up against a fish shack. I beamed proudly at the reflection. Mamã and my sister Raquel had made my costume. It was turquoise blue with gold fringes. The low cut skirt hung down to my knees with three big peacock plumes anchored by mock sapphires hanging in the front. Then there were the wrist cuffs. Next was the v-sash at my neck that hung around my pectorals, a single smaller peacock feather hung from it. Finally there was the 15-feathered headdress that sat like a crown on my head. To complete the ensemble, my body was lightly coated with gold glitter.

I heard my papai call my name. I turned and grinned excitedly at the scene that filled the streets of Rio de Janeiro. Why was it so hot? I ran into the crowded line and took my place next to my papai. A man bellowed from the front line, the music started, and we were off. Our group immediately launched into the routine papai had choreographed for us. There were many cheers and applause coming from the spectator sidelines. People threw rice, kids threw confetti, and lots of girls threw beads. Why is it so damn hot?

As I was back flipping into a Macaco Aú, I glanced up into the sky. I wanted to see of maybe there were any clouds that would grace us with some shade. Instead though, the sunlight caught my gaze. It seemed too bright, like a white flash exploding in my retinas. God, it's so hot. I lost my balance and landed flat on my back.

"O Raimundo, filho levantam-se!" I heard my mamã shout, but all I could do was stare at the purple and neon green spots clouding my vision.

Hot.

"O Raimundo, encantador levanta-se."

So fucking hot.

My mamã leaned over me. "O Raimundo, você necessitam acordar-se agora." Wait, since when did mamã wear black? And since when did she have red hair?

"Rai, wake up sleepy head." Oh, that's why.

"You lazy bag of bones, get up already."

Opening my eyes was harder than it should have been, but I managed. "Jack? Hmm… what time is it?"

"Almost noon. You don't look so good Rai. You look kinda sweaty."

"Jack, I don't… I don't feel good. I'm really, really, _muito_ hot."

He cocked his head to the side. "Hot? Here, let me see." Jack pulled his sleeve up and put his palm to my forehead. "Oh my God! Rai, you're burning up!"

My head was swimming under the influence of heat and a general feeling of _not well_. Jack tore the covers off the bed and found the bed sheet was soaked with sweat. "I need Med-Bots in here now!" he shouted into the air. "Protocol R-F102!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out some random rubber band and tied his hair back with it. I couldn't help but smile a little. I like it when he wears his hair back. "Jesus, Raimundo, you were fine last night. What happened?"

I shook my head in silence, unable to find my voice.

A Med-Bot came into the room and it hovered to the side of the bed next to Jack. Its chassis opened and presented a tray with medical supplies. The first thing Jack did was give me aspirin, which I had a hard time swallowing. He plunged a cloth into the bucket of ice water and set it to my face. God it felt so good. "You're too hot…" I saw Jack remove his coat and toss it to the floor. I just stared at the garment lying on the carpet. Jack _never_ let his coat touch the ground. I was in shock and Jack could tell. "Forget about it Rai. It'll just get in the way."

Jack hauled me up and braced me against one arm while the other pulled my shirt off. Once he laid me back down he wet the cloth again and wiped my body with it. My eyes fell closed as I gave a sigh of relief. The ice cold liquid felt incredible. "I don't understand what happened," Jack mused to himself. "I knew there was something wrong, but what is it?" His red eyes fell to my waist where he noticed a discoloration on the bandage there.

My eyes shot open when I felt the bandage being peeled away, and panic immediately set it. "Não!" I screamed. I grabbed his hands and forced them away. "Não o toca!"

"Rai, let go. If it's infected I have to treat it, or you might get worse." He tried to fight back, but I wasn't about to let him.

"Nenhum Jack, você não entendem! Eu não o posso deixar olhá-lo! Licença por favor, justa ele só!" I grappled with him for a while. He would rip his hands from my grip and go for the bandage again, but I would just snatch his wrists back up and jerk them away. I was hysterical to say the least. "Por favor Jack, por favor não faz! Eu não o quero ver! Você o odiará! Posso cuidar dele sozinho! Você não pode! Por favor, eu imploro-o! Por favor!"

"Raimundo, stop it!" Jack lunged forward and he pinned my arms against the bed. "So help me God, I **will** sedate you if I have to! I don't want to, but if you keep this up…"

I fell silent at the obvious physical power Jack had over me. Physical prowess was the one thing I had claim to in our relationship. My lover had the intimacy prowess, the intelligence, the money, the fame, the power, the world in his palm. Strength was supposed to be mine, yet here I was: panting, nauseous and pinned crucifix style beneath him. Then the worst thing that could ever happen, happened.

I started crying.

I swore to myself I would never let Jack see me cry, not like this. This was the type of crying I was most ashamed of. I wept like a child who'd skinned his knees or dropped his ice cream. It was the kind of crying where you sniffle and whimper like a puppy, and you scrub your eyes with the back of your hand. The tears just ran down my cheeks and over my ears. I shut my eyes and tried to force them back, but it was a useless effort. I just cried and cried and cried.

Jack wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Oh, baby, don't cry."

There it was again, that tender motherly air of his, and it just made things worse. I choked on a sob and a pathetic moan escaped me. I screamed at myself to stop this embarrassing display, but I just fucking couldn't. Jack cooed softly in my ear and gently stroked my cheek. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up my hand. His black painted lips kissed my palm.

"I've never seen you so afraid of anything before Raimundo."

"I… I d-d-don't want yuh-you t-to see it," I stuttered out.

"Raimundo, in the four years you've been living with me, you've never once let me look at that thing. Even when I picked you up from that wasteland of mud and rock you wouldn't let me near it. I've respected your wish for a long time Rai, but I think it's become obvious that whatever this thing is… it has to be taken care of. _You_ can't take care of it anymore. I think it's about time you reveal the secret under that bandage."

"I du-don't want y-you to be s-scu-scared -"

"Scared?"

"Well yuh-yeah…" I took a deep breath to get myself under control. "Cause its g-gross looking. I don't want you t-to be disgusted buh-by me."

"Rai…"

"No, listen to me. You're always t-telling me how handsome I am. When we mu-make love you murmur things, but I c-c-can hear you. I hear all the things you say about me, all these good things, and that's what I have to buh-be. You like nice things. You like things to be perfect, and clean, and flawless." A sob broke through but I took another breath. "I'm not very smuh-smart, and I'm not very poised, and I'm not good with words, but I _can_ be the prize everyone else is jealous of. But… if-f-f you take off that bandage, and yuh-you see what's there… suddenly I w-won't be your prized possession anymore."

Jack stared at me like he couldn't believe I had just said any of that. I suppose he never realized how much I lacked confidence, and how much value I placed in his opinion of me. He just sat there slack-jawed and his eyes widened a bit. Jack licked his lips and made a sound like he would say something, but I don't think he knew _what_ to say, because he didn't say anything.

"All my life Jack, I had to bust my ass to be good enough. If I had to live in the favelas, than I was gonna make damn sure I would be _somebody_ in that jungle ghetto. If I was going to be a Dragon, then I was gonna be the best, but I wasn't. I was at this huge disadvantage, and I fell behind. If I was going to be Shoku, then I was gonna be the best at that too, but I fucked it up. Jack, if I'm going to be your husband… I _have got_ to be everything you want me to be. I have to be exactly what you want, because if I'm not… then… then you aren't going to want me anymore."

"Rai, when have I _ever_ said that?"

"Never, but that's how things work, isn't it? I mean, nobody wants something that isn't good enough."

"Rai… you aren't a toy that I'm going to get bored with and throw away. I love you!"

He said it so sincerely.

"You are a _person_, Raimundo. You're a person whom I hold in very high regards, you need to know that. I had no idea you tried so hard to impress me. I mean, hell, I've always been impressed by you. I remember when we were fourteen, and all you had to do was stand with this smug affect on your face, even if you had lost to somebody, and I thought: Damn, he's so cool." Jack brushed away some hairs that were sticking to my feverishly wet skin. "Don't worry about being good enough for me. I bet if you asked anybody else, they would say you were _too_ good for me. Now… I'm going to take the bandage off, and I don't want you to fight me. Understand?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. I felt the tape being peeled away. I closed my eyes. Ah, the gauze the coming off! Think about something else. If you think about something else you won't notice. What is there to think about? Crap… crap! Is that his hand? Is he holding me down? Did I fidget? I don't remember fidgeting. Oh God, can he feel my heart beating? It hurts its beating so fast. Ow, stop it, slow down! Will I have heart attack? No, the aspirin is supposed to prevent that. What is it, like, one out of every three heart attacks? What if I have more than one? Sure it will prevent the first one, but what about the second one? Can that happen? Consecutive heart attacks? No. Maybe. What's the statistics on that? I'll ask Jack later, he's good at math. My foot itches. That was random, why am I thinking about my foot?

"Will it hurt?" His question breaks my train of obscure thought.

"What?"

"If I touch it, will it hurt?"

Is he serious? Jack won't even touch dirty dishes. He wants to touch it? "Um… no, I don't think it will. Maybe kinda sore…" I feel his fingers on me. I gasp, but not because it hurts. His touch is so gentle, so much more than I thought he was capable of. I start to cry again.

What must he think?

The wound is old. It never heals. Four years have passed and everyday I clean and dress the spot on my side. I've kept it hidden for so long. I thought it would be a secret I carried to the grave, but not anymore. It's kind of big, the size of my palm. It is exposed tissue and soft flesh. The ring of unmarred skin around the wound is bruised in shades of purple and black. His fingertip touches it ever so slightly and it oozes pus of contact. I expect him to grimace and pull back. Instead he tenderly tries to wipe the substance away, but there is just more. I wince as the wound becomes irritated, and then it starts to bleed. It stings.

"Dashi had a hard time getting in, huh?" I can't manage to move, my nerves constricted by pain. He sees the answer in my eyes though. He understands. "I noticed something was wrong. Something about you has been different lately. The way you walked and the way your hands moved looked like your body was having a hard time doing it the right way. The wound is reacting to something… a stimulus that wasn't there before."

Jack's red eyes stare powerfully into mine. He won't tell me, because he wants me to figure it out. He's looking at me as if I should already know the answer. And I do.

"Omi," I say in a strained voice.

He nods. "You're in contact with him more often now. Dashi's spirit is reacting to its original host. It can't go back, but it wants to." He cradles my face in his hands. "And you're having to pay for it." Jack's voice is slightly bitter, almost angry. He is angry. One of the Xiaolin monks he's despised for so long, despised the most, is causing me pain. Indirectly of course, but that doesn't matter to my lover.

I expect him to rant and to lecture. I expect him to tell me he was right and that I can't go to the temple anymore because it won't end well for me, but he says nothing. Jack takes another long look at the wound. His hand returns to my chest which he rubs gently, tenderly, lovingly.

"Don't worry Rai," he tells me. "I'll take care of it."

-X-

Author's Notes: Sorry if some found some parts tedious and unnecessary. Like maybe the song, but I've been waiting to use it since I started writing this story. I've always loved the song and I really wanted to use it in one of my works for a long time, and this just seemed like a good time.

Another one may have been the Carnaval sequence. This festival is one of my passions. I can't even begin to describe how in love with it I am. I'll admit right here and now that I'm one of those authors who will write in scenes for their own enjoyment. This is one of them. There's a whole system behind Carnaval. Costume, song, and dance are unique and symbolic for each village and samba school that enters the parade. I would have gone deeper, but I knew that would just be too much for you guys. Don't get too worked up. Long-ass chapters like this one aren't something you need to fear from me. They are very rare and only happen when I get super passionate about the theme.


	9. Secrets

Author's Notes: So as some of you may have noticed, the rating went up. I knew this would happen eventually. I'm not exactly sure what qualifies as MA material here on the site, as many times I've read the ToS, but there's a short scene in here with Raimundo which I think qualifies. Not to mention the next chapter is defiantly going to be MA anyway.

I put a little something in here for **avi17**. She's the only person I know who supports this pairing, and she deserves a little credit because they really are a fun couple to write for. Who knows, I may write a short fic based on this pairing and dedicate it to her, but it would have to be perfect.

_**It's all for you Celia!!!**_

Xiaolin Showdown © Christy Hui; The Age of Innocence © Edith Wharton

Edit 09/11/2007: Rewrote a part some readers found... exaggerated, if you will.

-X-

"'Of course you und-derstand that I know all that people have been saying about Ellen, and har-heartily with my family in their effort to get her to return to her husband.'" Jack and I sat on a Victorian green velvet upholstered sofa in the west wing study. Normally I would be leaning back against his arm flipping through the pictures of a nature magazine while he read one poetry book or another. However, today I was getting a lesson. "I also know that, for some reason you have not chosen to tell me, you have ad…vised her against this course, which all the older family, as well as our g-gr-andm…other, agree in approving; and that is it owing to your enco- encer…'"

"Encouragement."

I watched his black lips pronounce the word and I imitated it. "'Encouragement that Ellen defies us all, and exposes herself to the kind of cri…'" I paused. "'Criticism of which Mr. Sillerton Jackson probably g-gave you this evening, the hint that has made you so ir-r-ritable… Hints have indeed not been wanting;"

One of my best kept secrets at the temple had been the fact that I couldn't read. I think I did a pretty damn good job considering. Coming from a dirt poor third world country with extremely limited education opportunities pretty much screwed me in the reading and writing department. It didn't much matter to me back home. I mean, it wasn't like I was the only one. Papai could read a little bit, but it was only about 10 or 20 words total.

When we all first arrived at the temple Master Feng suggested I be the one to carry the Ancient Scroll, but I insisted that I would only lose it so the task was passed to Kimiko. Then there was the time with the Sword of the Storm. They all accused me of being too lazy to study, and I let them. Back then I would rather them think me lazy than stupid. Master Feng told me I lost because of my lack of knowledge. I told him he didn't know the half of it. That was when my Master found out I couldn't read. The old man told me I didn't have anything to be ashamed of. He said he would study with me, and that he wouldn't tell the others. Clay found me late that night studying, but what he didn't know was that Dojo was actually reading the scrolls to me. I was grateful for the moving pictures embedded in the Ancient Scroll. They were my scapegoat. Thanks to those pictures, I could at least guess what the newest Shen-Gong-Wu did and the others were never the wiser.

"But since you appear un…willing to take them from others, I offer this one myself, in the only form in which well-bred people of our kind can c-c-commun…icate unp-pleasant things to each other:'" I paused again. This time I sighed and glanced at my partner. "Jack, this book is boring. Can I stop now?"

My now lover quickly came the conclusion that I could not read. About four years ago, after I had recovered, Jack asked me to help organize the books in the study. At first I refused, but he grilled me saying I had to earn my keep. He said he wanted the books grouped by author. Well, if I wasn't royally fucked then. I was kneeling in a pile of books holding an edition by Voltaire in my hands. First I stared at it for a long time. Next I asked him which order the alphabet went in. Then he asked what was taking so long. My hands started shaking. Then he asked what book I was holding. An embarrassed sound escaped me and I wouldn't look at him. The last thing to happen was Jack sitting down next to me with an adolescent level book and he started reading to me.

"Oh Rai, this is a classic," he said while scratching Sofia behind the ear. "Besides, you know the rules. You have to read ten pages a day. I've let you slack off too much lately. You won't make any progress if you don't practice regularly."

"This would be easier if you had it in Portuguese. English is hard, why didn't you just teach me it right off the bat?"

"Portuguese is your native tongue, Raimundo. It was much easier teaching you to read and write in something you already knew and then move in to the translation phase. Portuguese laid a foundation. You know this. I've explained it to you before."

"Can I at least read something else? Why don't you teach me to read the Bible?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "The Bible? Why would you want to read that?"

I shrugged. "I suppose I should. The missionaries who came to Toberejo said it was important. They said good Catholics devotionally read God's word because that was how He spoke to us. Sister Rachel told me the Bible was like God's instruction manual on how we should live our lives. Plus…" I glanced away, feeling a little embarrassed. "When the jet crashed, I kinda promised God I would learn."

Jack snorted and flipped his hair over his shoulder. Sofia _meowed_ and batted her paw after the flying red strands. "Please Rai, the Bible is just one terribly long and complicated fairy tale."

"Th-that's not true!" I protested, my wide eyes sweeping up to meet his.

"Raimundo, not reading the Bible isn't going to put our souls in any more jeopardy than they already are. I mean, to most Christians, the fact we're gay means we're going to burn in hell no matter what we believe. If you and I are lucky, your faith is the right one which means we'll just get Purgatory for a few years."

I shifted uncomfortably. "What if we're wrong?"

"Then I guess we'd better pray Chase was right. Buddhism is our best hope. Everybody finds their way to Shangri-La, achieving Nirvana, and all the jazz, despite lifestyle choices."

"Still…"

"Look, if you want to read it that badly, you can do it on your own time. But to be honest, I'm not even sure I've a Bible." He exhaled loudly through his nose as he scanned the bookcase on the other side of the room, but I could tell he wasn't really _looking_ for one. Jack crossed his legs, causing Sofia to jump down to the floor, and rested his arm behind me on the back of the couch. "Come on Rai, finish up. You're almost done with the chapter, and this is one of my favorite parts."

It was my turn to exhale loudly. I leaned back and opened the book once more. "'By letting you unders-stand that I know you mean to see Ellen when you are in Wa…shing-gton, and are perhaps going there e-e-expres…sly for that purpose; an that, since you are sure to see her, I wish you to do so with my full and ex-xplic-cit approval – and to take the op-opport-t-tunity of letting her know what the course of con…duct you have en…cour…aged her is likely to lead to.' Her hand was still on the key of the lamp when the last word of the mute mes-s-ssage reached him. She turned the wick down, lifted off the glo…be, and bre-eathed on the sul…ky flame. 'They smell less of one blows them out,' she exp-p-plained, with her bright housek-k-eeping air. On the thresh…old she turned and paused for his k-kiss.'"

Jack smiled. "Very good Raimundo. I'm so proud of you." I was looking at the now closed book when I felt his hand on my cheek and he turned my face to meet his. "It's time for your therapy, precious."

My eyebrows furrowed together and my eyes suddenly felt tired. "Jack, does it have to be today?" I asked wearily.

"Once again Rai, consistency is key. I have to perform a thorough check-up once a week or else there's threat of infection and you could break out in a fever again." Jack's lips softly touched my cheek just beneath the eye and then he kissed the corner of my mouth. "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Não," I mumbled as my lips found his. The kiss itself was brief as Jack's tongue made its way into my mouth. It was warm and wet, a welcome guest as I was dry from reading. I knew he was buttering me up, but damn it all, I don't care. My lips close over the slick pink muscle and I begin to suck. I even manage to put a little pressure on it with my teeth.

His hand has moved from my cheek down to my neck while the other grips my shoulder. Jack doesn't pull me closer, but he holds me in place. My hand is on his leg. His tongue rubs against the roof of my mouth, and then proceeds to trace the cleft of my own. I moan and try to suck on it. Needless to say, I'm disappointed when he pulls away.

He stands up from the couch taking my hand in the process. "Come on then, Rai. We shouldn't waste time."

I was a bit put down that he would call affection a time waster, but it wasn't my place to make that call. I dragged my feet as we walked through the seemingly endless hallways and climbing stairs. I hated therapy, which it wasn't really. Jack's idea of "therapy" was getting me stoned enough so that cleaning the wound and changing the bandages wouldn't cause me too much pain. Granted it worked, but being oblivious to pain wasn't the only thing that happened when I got high.

I got loved up, as some put it. Basically it means you're high on drugs and feeling intimate and empathetic at the same time. It's almost impossible to control myself when I'm loved up. My mind keeps telling me that I'm not allowed to advance on Jack, but the building heat in pants tries to convince me otherwise.

I break from my disgruntled thoughts when I realize we've already made it to our room. Jack has me sit on the bed and wait while he gets the bong set up. "Isn't it ironic?" he asked. "After all these years of you trying to get me to stop, here you are using Crystal Meth."

"I didn't exactly choose to, and I still think you should quit."

He smiled, obviously amused by me right now. "It's like that song, _The Pot._ Who are you to wave your finger? You must have been out your head. When you pissed all over my black kettle, you must have been so high. Fuckin' hypocrite." Jack then laughed.

"That isn't fair," I snapped. "You said this stuff would help, like medical marijuana or whatever. If that isn't true then I want this shit out of my face!"

"Lighten up Rai." Again Jack laughed and he thrust the bong into my hands. "I was serious about the medical aide drugs provide. Besides, you aren't smoking enough of it to get addicted, so just chill out. Now inhale." What Jack failed to tell me was that Crystal Methadone was one of the most rapidly addicting drugs out there. Of course, I'm sure if he had told me, I would have refused.

About five minutes later I was feeling pretty good. Jack could tell when I was ready because I started to get handsy. He took the bong from me and laid me on the bed. I floated through the cleaning procedure. I didn't even feel it when Jack peeled away an oddly discolored scab. A fresh bandage with antibiotics was applied and then he started checking things internally. By this time the drugs had worn off just enough that I could feel his fingers pushing against my skin. He told me he was looking for signs of inflammation in my liver, kidneys, and pancreas. Apparently the infection could cause things like hepatitis in my liver and interstitial nephritis in my kidneys.

A giggle managed to escape me when he touched a particularly sensitive spot on my side. I saw Jack smile at this and I think I let out an actual laugh. He put a finger to my lips to get me quiet and leaned over me with a small light. The light was shone right into my eyes, but I followed its movements with ease. When the bulb was shut off I was met with Jack still leaning over me. "You're so pretty," I told him.

My lover smiled down at me. "Thanks Rai, but flattery will get you nowhere."

"Flattery nothing." My hands grabbed his neck and I pulled him down into a kiss. This wasn't my place, but damn it, what did he expect me to do? I mean, I was already horny from the drug trip and the fact he's been touching me the past twenty minutes was just awakening the colossal boner between my legs. Jack kissed back a little but it was nothing like earlier. He drew back a brief moment later and I followed him up not even feeling the pain as it swam through my nerves. "Jack, please…"

"You need to get some rest now."

"Don't do this Jack. You know how I get." Now I was up on my knees. One hand pushed on his thigh while the other traced little swirls on his stomach. "Just a little bit," I begged. "We'll do it real quick, just to get it out of my system, okay?"

"Rai, you shouldn't. That kind of physical activity could stress the wound."

"God, Jack, we've been fucking for years and nothing ever happened." I tugged at the waistband of his pants causing little tufts of red to peek out from under the black fabric. "What do you care anyway? You never have to do any of the work."

"I said no." He pushed me away.

"For Christ's sake, Jack, what am I supposed to do about this?!" My hand came down on the prominent lump beneath my sweatpants. Hot liquid pooled into my throbbing member and my head throbbed along with it. Why was he being this way? All I was asking him to do was lie there. It wouldn't be any different from all the other times we've had sex. Jack makes _me _fuck _him_. Twice the satisfaction he tells me.

He stares blatantly back at me. "Go take care of it yourself. You're already on the right track." Jack throws a nearby tissue box at me and gets up to leave. "I'll be in the lair working." He then closes the door.

I growled in frustration, but seeing as how there wasn't much else I could do, I pulled my pants down to my knees and fisted my dick. A few hard pumps and angry words later, I spilled into the tissues. Once I was readjusted I looked back at the door. I don't know if it was the drugs or if I was truly feeling this way, but I was too mad at Jack to go out there. I sat there trying to think of some way I could… I dunno… stick it to him. That's when I remembered Jack hadn't allowed me any visits to the temple in over a month. He'd been keeping me busy with therapy and projects and things that I hadn't even noticed how long it had been. I decided then that there wasn't anything Jack would hate mare than if I ran off to the temple without telling him.

Immediately I was at the window. I threw the shutters open and took a flying leap off the sill. I was lucky today. It was August now which was the middle of typhoon season in our part of China. However, the rainfall was only moderate, which was good because under the influence of drugs, my flying was anything but graceful. As I approached the temple I could see Clay practicing his Tai Chi Chuan in the courtyard. He was easy to spot since he was wearing the old bright red robes. I think he must have seen me coming because he started running with his arms out and staring up at the sky.

Sure enough I felt myself begin to wobble. I rose and fell unceremoniously through the air. Finally it just happened that I lost all control and I dropped from the sky. As I fell to the ground I couldn't help but to think about how many times I had done this. I was surprised to feel warmth engulf me as I expected to crash into the hard wet ground. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to find that maybe I had died. The warmth holding me was comforting and I felt safe in the protective embrace. A deep, low thumping rumbled in my ears and I thought to myself that if Heaven made that sound all the time I might go mad.

"Raimundo?"

I opened my eyes and realized I was in fact being held in Clay's arms. My head was pressed against his chest, his heart pounding in my ears. It was going a bit fast and I wasn't sure if it was because he'd been exercising or because my fall had frightened him. I looked up to see his blues eyes staring down at me through a curtain of blonde. "Irmão mais velho?"

"You okay Raimundo? That was one doozy of a spill ya took there." I nodded and he set me on the ground. Clay was breathing heavily and I figured the moisture dripping from his face was more likely sweat rather than rain water. He gave me a puzzled look. "You sure you're feelin' all right? Those circles under yer eyes are darker than the markins on a raccoon. Not to mention that fierce smell comin' off ya."

I rubbed the fog from my eyes. "Yeah, that would be the Crystal Meth."

"Whoa, partner…"

"Look, just believe me when I tell you I didn't have a choice. I uh… I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. Something came up back home and… got a little complicated."

"Such is life," he told me with a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Right, so where are the others?"

"Kimi's in the bedroom. She decided t'take it easy today. And Omi is waiting for Jermaine in the meditation room."

That caught my attention. "Jermaine?" I lifted an eyebrow. "Wow, how many years has it been since we've seen him?"

"I reckon it's been more than a giraffe's neck length of time since you've seen him last, but we've seen 'im plenty since then. Jermaine comes around once a year for a visit. The guy travels around helping out with restoration. He left America to come to China. He travels all over the country, but somehow he manages to always come back the same time every year."

"What does he do while he's here?"

"Well, he does construction with me first. After that he has tea with Kimiko, and sometimes he helps her clean. Then he and Omi will spend th'rest of the day together. They usually manage t'join us for dinner, but they disappear afterwards."

"And you never wonder what they're doing?"

Clay shrugged and shook his head.

A chuckled but decided it wasn't worth dwelling on. "So, speaking of the Misses, you said she was in the bedroom right? You mind if I go see her?"

"Naw, go ahead. I sent Jermaine her way 'bout fifteen minutes ago. You might even catch him on yer way there."

I nodded and waved as I began walking towards the temple. I had to admit Kimiko did a really good job of keeping this place clean. There wasn't a speck of dust or spider web to be seen. I guess when you don't have to train twenty-four-seven you've got to occupy your time with other things. As I came around the corner I heard a familiar city accent.

"Right, catch you later Kimiko. You take care shawty," he said with a playful laugh.

"'Sup?" I asked when he turned around, meeting me face to face. I could see he was surprised to see me. I took a step back to give him a little breathing room, maybe lessen the shock. Jermaine's appearance wasn't much different from five years ago, but I could tell he'd changed. The guy stood even with me in height. His dark, almost chocolate colored eyes stared back at me and I noticed a stud in his left eyebrow. His hair was in dreads now, reaching down below his jaw line. Jermaine was wearing khaki colored cargo pants and a blue basketball jersey. It was obvious he was in great shape with his athlete's figure and modest set of muscles.

His eyes widened and quickly came back into focus. "Hey G, 'sup man? Shit… how long's it been dawg?"

"I'm not really your dawg, am I dude?"

"Hey man, you're the closest thing 'round here. You may not be black, but I get that vibe from you, y'know? I know you roamed the streets G. From what I hear, that shit's ten times worse than anything we got back home in the hood."

I smirked. "Nice to know I got _some_ street cred."

"Nuthin' but respect here man." A brief handshake was shared and then we parted ways.

Kimiko was laying bed reading a book. She was wearing one of Clay's shirts and a pair of yellow boy shorts. She didn't seem to notice me when I walked in. I bounded into the air with a mischievous grin. Kimiko felt the breeze I created and she looked up just in time to see me in midair. "Raimundo, don't jump on the bed!" she exclaimed. At the last minute I manipulated the air beneath me so I landed like a feather on the mattress. "Very clever."

"Holy cow, girl, you're huge!" I said unceremoniously. If my math was right, Kimiko was only six and a half months pregnant, but she looked at least eight.

"Never the subtle one, are you Raimundo?" she asked in a dry tone.

"Sorry, but wow. When did you do all that growing? Clay said you were taking it easy today. I don't blame you."

She pushed herself up a little. "Well, to be honest, I couldn't really find the strength to get up this morning. That's the real reason I'm still in this bed." Kimiko looked at me with trusting eyes. "You won't tell Clay, will you? He's just going to worry and I don't want that. I'm fine, really I am. It's just… you're right. The baby is growing a little more than we thought he would, but I just need a few days to rest."

I nodded and smiled softly. "So it's a boy, huh?"

"That's right." Kimiko patted her middle. "The doctor came out a few weeks ago to tell us. I think we decided on Matthew."

I put my hand on her rounded belly. A few seconds later I felt a couple strong kicks. I glanced at Kimiko. Her expression was happy, but I could see in her eyes that the movements were painful. It seemed the theory concerning her size was turning out to be the right one. Maybe the petite Dragon of Fire was just too small to carry children. Given her current size it would be a miracle if she made it the whole nine months. I didn't want to consider the possibility that she wouldn't. The hope for a baby was strong in my two friends. Kimiko's pregnancy brought them obvious joy, and I didn't want them to lose that.

"O Great Saint Gerard, beloved servant of Jesus Christ, perfect imitator of thy meek and humble Savior, and devoted Child of the Mother of God: enkindle within my heart one spark of that heavenly fire of charity which glowed in thine and made thee a seraph of love. O glorious Saint Gerard, because, when falsely accused of crime, thou didst bear, like thy Divine Master, without murmur or complaint, the calumnies of wicked men, thou hast been raised up by God as the Patron and Protector of expectant mothers. Preserve me from danger and from excessive pains accompanying childbirth, and shield the child which I now carry, that it may see the light of day and receive the lustral waters of baptism, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Kimiko smiled and stroked my hair. "Thank you, Raimundo…"

After spending some more time with Kimiko, I decided to go see what Omi and Jermaine were up to. I approached the open threshold into the meditation room. I was about to turn and enter, but I stopped when I heard their style of conversation.

"I missed you," I heard Omi say softly yet solemnly.

"I know," Jermaine replied slowly. "I missed you too. I always miss you while I'm away."

"Then why is that you continue to do so? Each time you return, I ask you to stay, and yet…"

I took a few steps back so that I wouldn't catch their attention. I thought about turning around and walking away, but I also couldn't help the urge to eavesdrop. The conversation was obviously private, and if I knew anything, would probably turn intimate. Curiosity won out in the end. Remembering how my siblings and I would spy on our parents when we were little, I lowered myself to the floor, laying on my stomach, and peeked just enough around the corner to where I could see them.

The meditation room was dimly lit. Pale light washed in through a single window and then there were all the candles. The 8-foot tall stone Buddha was surrounded by candles, all of them melted down to some degree or another. I always thought of it like accidental art. White wax dripped and drizzled along the edges of the statue. Yellow wax collected in layers and abstract shapes at the base from candles that had burned out probably even before our time. The orange flames danced and flickered, casting their warm glow over the room and the two figures within.

"Omi, you know the Monk life isn't for me. I wasn't made for sitting in one place the rest of my life. Maybe when I'm older and I feel like settling down…" The younger one just nodded with his face turned away. Jermaine reached out catching the curved jaw in his hand. "Omi, boo, look at me." When he did Jermaine smiled. "When'd you grow this peach fuzz?"

The little Monk shrugged. "I thought it would be different. Raimundo told me that 'chicks really dig the Fu Man's Shoe.' Tell me, Jermaine, do you… dig it?"

Jermaine broke out into loud, loving laughter. "Omi, boo, it's bumping."

I saw my friend smile at the other's response. I'm not sure Omi really understood what Jermaine had said, but he trusted the street kid enough to know it was something good. Jermaine slipped his arms around Omi and pressed his forehead to the other's. His continuing laughter was infectious as I heard the little monk let his own quiet snigger. He grinned a little at the other's soft laugh, his arms a little more firmly around him as Omi toyed with a curly strand of his dreadlock hair. Eventually his own amused expression relaxed, just looking back into the other's almond eyes not feeling shy about it, because he didn't have anything to keep from him. Gradually, slowly, their lips drew a little closer to one another's before they softly met. His eyes shut as they kissed, letting the moment last for awhile.

There was no need to rush the action, Omi's lips lingered on the other's pink tinted ones before he pulled away to look at Jermaine again now that they were closer. It wasn't long before their lips met again. Deepening the kiss, he found the other's tongue with his own, the gesture still innocent. He smiled against the Jermaine's lips, never needing more than moments like these. His slender fingers slipped under the blue jersey, trailing along his skin with feather-light touches. The dark setting of the meditation room was ideal for a romantic mood, which may or may not have been Omi's sole reason for setting it up that way, other than him and his obsession with tradition.

Jermaine's calloused hands found their way to Omi's belt. The knot was loosened without any effort and the cast the sash aside. Jermaine smiled when Omi's robe fell away slightly to reveal his slender, sloping shoulders. My friend turned his face away almost on instinct. Jermaine leaned down to whisper into his ear. "You be hella thick, boo." Omi shook his head in silence. "I swear. You're so beautifuck… I can't stand it."

Yellow cheeks flared pink. Lying back down on the mat, he parted his lips for the other, their tongues brushing against one another's. Feeling the little quirk of the older boy's mouth when they kissed, a smile, only made the expression catch onto his own features. So it was a playful act of aggression when he grew a little more ambitious with his tongue, the minutes passing now were sweeter than anything else they were allowed to have outside of this privacy. He drew in a breath when he felt Jermaine's fingers grace over his soft skin. Moving his arms around to do the same, Omi worked his hands underneath the jersey and over his back, hiking the material up a little as he did so.

After they had done away with their shirts, Jermaine hovered over him, legs straddling the humble figure beneath him. He took a moment to admire the other's looks; his custard pale skin, eye that reminded him so much of his own. When their chests met, Omi sighed into the other's mouth at the sensation, grabbing a handful of thick dark brown curls as he caressed the Jermaine's tongue; more firmly now as their movements became more passionate. He breathed in as the other exhaled, his scent comforting, and nuzzled the Omi's cheek, knowing that his own were plenty rosy by now.

Omi's breath was warm near the other's ear when his fingers blindly found the spot, before gently nibbling the curve of it, finding sensitive skin there. Jermaine inhaled sharply through his teeth, temporarily frozen at the sensation. I watched with surprise when Omi's slender fingers worked the belt from their respective pants with ease. Again their lips met. Shifting in unison they managed to get Jermaine's pants off, and I quickly learned that the guy liked free-balling it. Smiling, he grabbed Omi by the shoulders and pushed him back against the mattress with a nudge to his navel. The monk's fingers touched the skin on the older boy's thigh. "You have a new scar."

He grinned. "I thought I would surprise you."

I saw Jermaine start to tug at Omi's trousers and decided it was time to take my leave. Scold me all you want for what I just did, but I couldn't care less. I always thought Omi and I were close, but obviously I didn't know _everything_ about the Dragon of Water. We used to stay up late and talk about things. I remember we got into a discussion about girls, Kimiko in particular. Omi was going on and on about the traditional role of females and that Kimiko would never be as good a Dragon as the rest of us. I told him talk like that would never get him any. The kid proceeded to ask me what "any" was. I ended up discussion the birds and the bees with him. Needless to say, it caused a real upset with Master Feng the next morning at breakfast.

Speaking of Master Feng, I found myself standing in front of his grave. I knelt down in the grass and pulled the hood of my old grey hoodie up over my head. It was probably about 30 seconds before I noticed a familiar green reptile curled up in front of grave marker. Dojo blended in with the grass remarkably well. "You really miss him, huh?" I asked quietly so as not to scare him.

Dojo shifted a bit and nodded his head. "Yeah, I do." His long claws stroked thoughtfully at his red beard. "I've had a lot of masters over the centuries, kid. Dashi will always be my favorite, but there was something about old Feng here. I felt a real special connection with him."

"Yeah, me too gecko dude, me too." We sat in the silence for a few minutes, in reverence, I guess. But then…

"Raimundo Pedrosa, you fly your ass out here this second!"

"I haven't heard that voice in years, but I'd know that shrill anywhere. Don't tell me he's cracking your whip kid."

I just groaned and took off running. The second I came around the corner Jack had me in his sights.

"The fuck Raimundo?! I mean, seriously! What kind of shit for brains decides to jump out a two story window while they're on a drug high? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Jack -"

"Is there a problem here? You need any help Raimundo?"

"You stay out of this, horse-fucker."

"Jack!"

"Don't start with me Raimundo. You have no idea how much trouble you're in!"

"That's no reason to talk to Clay that way."

"Please, like I care."

Suddenly the ground beneath Jack's feet started to rumble. In the next instant a pillar of earth shot up into the air with the redhead on top. He shrieked when the dirt and rock crumbled away from under him and he started to fall. I leapt up, catching Jack in midair, and landed like a shield in front of him on the ground. "Clay, don't!" I shouted.

"Why are you protecting him, Raimundo? He is, and always has been, nothing more than a dirty no-good snake in the grass!"

"I don't expect you to understand, Clay, but I wish you would respect my choices. C'mon man, be a friend!"

"Jack Spicer ain't ever been a friend ta any of us! I was never gonna tell you Raimundo. A man's not s'pposed to want things, y'know? But I want you t'come back. Just leave that damn varmint behind and come back to the temple!"

I shook my head trying to fight off the sinking feeling in my chest. "I can't do that Clay. Not now, not after everything that's happened."

"But everythin' that's happened is all his fault!"

I read Clay's movements. His body was trembling with rage and the earth obediently answered to his emotions. The energy traveled fast but I could see the path it traveled. As quickly as I could I moved to the other side of Jack. I pushed him out of the way as a mound of rock suddenly jutted upwards. I wasn't expecting the attack to have the kind of impact it did. I got the wind knocked out of me. How ironic. All I could see were the grey clouds above and the drops of water that fell from them. I heard Clay's heavy breathing, the shifting of his boots, and then fading thump of his running.

Jack leaned over me. His hair fell over one shoulder. He closed his eyes and just shook his head.

I let out a heavy sigh and realized I had been doing that a lot too.

-X-

AN: I should not be allowed to write Clay's metaphors.


	10. Love Me

Author's Notes: Hola chicas! I hope everyone is having happy holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and a Happy New Year. I have some good news. I discontinued my Code Lyoko story. I just couldn't find the inspiration to continue. So instead of circulating between 4 stories, it's now down to 3. To be honest, I like writing these three more than the other one, so hopefully updates will come quicker. But I won't make promises. In the spirit of the holidays, I bring you a chapter full of adulterated smut. Oh the smut. The story already has an M rating, but I'm gonna warn you again: **This chapter is male/male relationship action. There will be sex.** However, I wouldn't suggest skipping this chapter because there is some dialogue that is pertinent to character development. Special thanks to avi17 who beta tested this for me. Now… let it begin.

Xiaolin Showdown © Christy Hui; Phonemics © Jack Spicer, 1965

-X-

It was pouring. The clouds were big, black and rolling fervently across the sky. Fat raindrops fell in heavy sheets to the point you couldn't even see 2 inches past your nose. The wind howled and tore through the trees. Neon colored lighting flashed in the distance and the deafening thunder was quick to follow. Sometimes the windows would rattle the rumble was so loud.

However, inside the Spicer manor, our spirits hardly reflected the weather raging outside.

Jack laughed uninhibited. "You are _so_ making that up!"

"I am not!" I argued, also lost in a fit of chuckles.

Three weeks ago I ran off to the temple without Jack's permission. He came after me. A fight broke out between Jack, Clay, and me. Naturally, it was all Jack's fault. He tried turning the blame on me. He said if I hadn't snuck out in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. I wasn't going to accept that, whether it was true or not. Jack wouldn't have anything to do with me, but he wasn't about to let me run off again. I was basically put under house arrest. Jack-Bots patrolled the property constantly and I was even followed by one 24-7 for the first week.

I didn't see Jack at all during that time. It was like he had virtually disappeared. He didn't even come to bed at night. I started to think I had really screwed up this time. Jack promised he'd never kick me out, but what good was living here if I never saw my partner? Then, the other morning, I woke up to find Jack wrapped around me. He smiled and greeted me. He kissed my cheek. After that he snuggled in closer and said he felt like sleeping in.

That was that.

We were both sitting on the bed now. Sofia was curled up in her basket over in the corner. Jack's coat was hanging on the closet door. The fact he was exposing himself meant he was in an extremely good mood. Jack has beautiful arms. They are long and slim, but with the faintest hint of muscle from working on machines all day. He moves them gracefully in wide gestures. At the moment he curls one arm in so that he can take a drink from the bottle of his favorite Ikon True Russian vodka.

He wipes his lips and speaks again. "You're telling me, you actually picked up girls with awful lines like that?"

"What can I say? Meninas like a guy who has a way with words."

Jack smiles. "Say something to me."

I think for a moment. Suddenly I remember one of my more popular lines. I take a quick sip of my Dos Lunas Reposado tequila to wet my lips. "If you were a tear in my eye, I would dare not cry for fear of losing you."

The redhead purses his lips together and his throat croaks. The croak turns into a snort and he can't hold it any longer. Again Jack laughs without restraint. "No! No- no way! No way, man!"

I titter. "Nah, dude, it sounds stupid in English. You gotta say it so it sounds exotic, even in your own tongue."

"Okay, then say it in Portuguese."

I clear my throat and sort of lean in like I'm trying to impress him. "Se era uma lágrima no meu olho, eu ria não ouso chorar para temor de perder você."

"Nope, still nothing. I think I'm too smart for pickup lines." He takes another drink. "Ooh! Say it like Antonio Banderas!"

"If joo were a teer in my eye, I woold not clry for feer of loozing joo." Try as I might, I could not, for the life of me, say it with a straight face. I tried deepening my voice and be all serious, but Jack was batting his eyelashes at me and God only knows that didn't help.

We laughed some more and drank from our bottles. So, Jack thought he couldn't be impressed by words huh? Well I had been practicing. I was hoping to save this for a more special occasion, but this would do just as well. I looked over at Jack. He'd propped himself up against the pillows. The man was laughing slightly still, though I think it was the alcohol. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Jack?"

"What is it, Rai?"

"Malice aforethought. Every sound  
You can make making music.  
Tough lips.  
This is no nightingale. No-  
Body's waxen image burned. Only  
Believe me. Linguistics is divided like Graves' mythology of  
mythology, a triple goddess--morphology, phonology, and  
syntax.  
Tough lips that cannot quite make the sounds of love  
The language  
Has so misshaped them.  
Malicious afterthought. None of you bastards  
Knows how Charlie Parker died. And dances now in some brief  
kingdom (Oz) two phonemes  
That were never paired before in the language."

His face falls and he stares at me for a minute. I feel awkward in the silence. Did I mess up? Did I say it wrong? Oh God, I fucked up. He's just staring at me. I can't tell what he's thinking. He's disappointed, isn't he? I should have practiced more. Damn it…

"That… that was Jack Spicer," he finally says. His words are more a statement rather than a question. I nod nervously. "That was wonderful," Jack breathes.

Relief washes over me.

Jack sets his bottle on the nightstand. "Rai…" He crawls over to me. The sheets shift silently under his weight. He takes my tequila and drops it to the floor. "Oh Rai…" I can see the heat dancing in his carmine eyes. Obviously I had won him over with words. "Did you learn that just for me, Raimundo?"

Before I could actually reply, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, his own still tasting slightly of honey from the drink. I found it odd that he'd really want this just because I recited a few words. "You really like poetry, don't you?" I asked after it broke.

Jack eagerly kisses again without a hint of hesitation, one of his hands slinking into my hair. "Love me Rai?" This is how he asks for sex. A simple request for the thing he wants most.

Breathing close to the other's face, I looked up into his oddly bright red eyes. I like his eyes though, they only add to the things that are oddly charming about Jack. The things that nobody else notices; things that detract from his evil, rather than enhance it, even if I'm the only one who will ever see them that way. I offer a crooked smile that drips with desire, though my eyes betray me with hesitation despite what I feel for him right now. Oddly, I don't feel intimidated, either from the almost gentle way the other asked, or because I trusted him.

I push Jack over onto the mattress, smirking down at him in the brief moment of surprise that I'd captured him in. I don't have to answer with words. Carmine eyes spark with excitement. But, needless to say, he wasn't expecting to find himself suddenly pushed back onto the bed. This was one of the exceedingly rare moments to find _The Jack Spicer_ looking unguarded. For a man who tended to instantly voice whatever came to mind, it was strange to think how heavily he really kept covered up. He could be cruel beyond imagination, to the point of monstrous, but no one knows he still keeps a nightlight on to keep the Bogeyman at bay.

Leaning down, I lick the last remaining flavor from Jack's lips in an almost delicate sort of way. A quiet moan leaves his lips just from the lush wetness of my mouth on his own. Jack kicks a pillow aside and wraps his legs around my body, a feat he can accomplish easily with his lithe body. Heat rushes to his cheeks as his now clearly hardening member presses against my stomach, and he pushes his tongue into my mouth, not in a forceful way, more just one that was driven by how much he wants me.

Each time we break apart, one or the other quickly starts it again, almost as if we wouldn't have this chance again. The minutes pass and I find myself still hanging. I pull away from our current kiss. "…Fuck." My voice is deep but the words are quiet and I glance aside. Their meaning was clear to my partner. This wasn't going to end well. I was sure Jack would think less of me now. It's a shameful and embarrassing thing really.

"What's wrong?" he asks, panting slightly. I won't meet his gaze. This won't save me though. His hand slides up my thigh until he finds it. "Raimundo… what the -"

"Just give me a minute…"

"I'm ready _now_, Raimundo!" he snaps. "Can't you get it up?"

I didn't smile this time as I placed my palm the Jack's lower belly, slowly coming to the hem of his pants. I tug and a tuft of red comes into view. He's breathing loudly and I **know** what should be happening. My blood doesn't rush, though. I hiss. "I'm sorry…"

"Does Little Rico Suave need some help?" he sings and strokes me through the fabric.

"Não faça!" I hate that Jack can remember that drunken night while my mind is a total blank on the whole event. I'm not so much embarrassed about the nickname right now rather than insulted by Jack's audacity. He isn't doing this for me. He's doing it to satisfy his own building need. I mean, fuck, I can practically see him throbbing in his pants. Jack just wants me to quench his thirst and won't even offer me a drink. I'll continue to starve while he falls asleep feeling full once again.

"Didn't you ever consider his feelings?"

"_Excuse me?_"

"Did you ever stop to think how he feels about all this?" he asked again.

"I don't remember inviting you, old man!"

Dashi laughed. "Since when do I need an invitation?" I tumbled back until I hit a wall, at least, what could best be described as a wall. I collected my consciousness only so I could freak out. I could see them talking through a foggy glass window. "No! No, no, no, no! Dashi, stop!" I pounded on the window. "Let me out!" I screamed. Dashi rubbed the back of his head. "Hmm, sounds like the Dragon of the Wind isn't too happy."

"Then I suggest you let him out," Jack seethed.

"Not yet." He shook his head and pointed at the redhead. "You and I have some things to talk about, jīn shǔ lóng."

Jack unwraps his legs and scoots back into the pillows. "Haven't you figured out by now that I _don't like_ talking to you?"

Dashi just smiled. "What exactly about me do you not like?"

"You're an invader!" he snarled. "You've taken his hands, his face, his voice! You're like a parasite, you and that witch. But worst of all, you are killing Raimundo!"

"That was an accident," he reasoned.

"Don't give me any lame excuses." Jack got up off the bed and started for his coat, but the Grand Master grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"I thought you liked it when the Wind Dragon touched you." Dashi's voice grew soft. It seemed to hold a solemn wisdom that reminded me so much of Master Feng.

"Yes, when _Raimundo_ touches me. _Not you!_ You manage to show up at the most inconvenient times. We were in the middle of something and you ruined it!"

"You were managing that fine on your own, jīn shǔ lóng."

"I hate it when you call me that. I'm not one of your precious Xiaolin lackeys. And I wasn't doing anything wrong."

Dashi chuckled. "You certainly weren't helping."

Jacked crossed his arms and huffed. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"Couldn't you see how unhappy he was?" Oh god no. I didn't need this. I did not need Dashi speaking for me. "The Dragon of the Wind feels very used. I mean that quite physically." He wriggled in his spot. "You treat the boy like a… what do you young folk call it these days? An appliance? No, that's not it…" Now I know where Omi gets it. "A tool. Yes, you treat him like a tool."

"Augh! **I do not!**"

"You so do! You had him strung up like a kite and all he wanted was little bit of your time, but you said no. Now, you're hornier than a herd of bucks and you aren't sympathetic at all to the fact he can't manage an arousal. Did you think that maybe he can't get excited because he knows this isn't about him? And that maybe he thinks this because the sex is _never_ about him?"

"Raimundo is just as much a part of our love as I am."

Dashi laughed again too cheerful for the conversation. "You can't pull the wool over my eyes, jīn shǔ lóng. You're on the bottom and you still manage to hold all the cards. What's up with that? In my day, the submissive party was under while the dominating partner was on top."

"Please…"

"Double the pleasure, right?" Jack's face turned a light shade of pink. "Hey, I'm not stupid. I get it. You get to have your prostate tickled and cum at the same time. Doesn't get much better than that, right?"

"How can you be so blunt, so… so crude about it?!" the other shrieked.

Dashi crowed hysterically at my partner's reaction. "Well it certainly isn't fair to him. He has to do all the work."

"So did you!"

"Yes, well, Wuya didn't have a penis. We couldn't exactly take turns. But she did pleasure herself on me a few times. It was a nice break every once in awhile. It's a give and take relationship."

Jack looked absolutely mortified. "Oh god… I don't need to hear this…"

"Yes, you do! Don't ignore me, jīn shǔ lóng." Dashi stood and grabbed Jack's shoulders. It was a little weird since Jack is a few inches taller than me.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Would you rather I call you Jack?"

The redhead looked visibly ill and tried to pull away. "No! Not with his voice!"

"Listen to me, Jack. Don't you care?"

"Stop it!"

"Don't you love me? Jack?"

"Shut up!"

I ripped my hands away. I couldn't stand seeing Jack this way and so I forced Dashi back into the dark. "Siento muito amado… I tried, but he just kept talking. You're upset. I should go…" I turned to leave but Jack grabbed my hand. It caught me off guard. He didn't grab my shoulder or my arm, but my _hand_. "Amado?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Is it true Raimundo? Those things he said?"

"C'mon, amado, you serious?" I feigned laughter. "No… no, of course not. Dashi was just giving you a hard time, amado."

"Then why do you keep calling me precious?"

"I dunno… can't help it."

He pulled me in closer. "Do you feel left out, Raimundo?"

"Não."

"What is it?" Jack wrapped one arm around me while his other hand held my neck. "You know I love you _so much_." I nodded and Jacked kissed my cheek. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"I'm not gonna be a chick about it." I grabbed his shirt and wished at the same time I wasn't so needy. My actions were betraying my words. He kissed me again and I shivered.

"I've told you before, Rai, you are a person. You are the most important person in my life because you love me. My entire life not many people, if any, have loved me. Once, I admitted I was selfish and wanted you to myself all the time. I suppose you would want to be loved just as much as I do."

I'm lost in a haze before the strain against my sweatpants becomes impossible to ignore. I get lost in a heated kiss before Jack suddenly snaps me out. I look mildly shocked for a moment, before my expression melts into confusion instead. Bright red eyes watched me with interest. I suddenly realized this was it. Jack was going to put it all on the line for me. My breath catches a little and I'm even more confused when he slips down my body. "Jack…?" I ask a little awkwardly when he is fiddling with the drawstrings. Black nailed fingers pull and tug at the little strings but the knot proves too difficult for him. I push his hands away to do it for him. He looks a little annoyed when I sit up. He doesn't want to _say_ what he's going to do, and so when I don't read his mind on his intentions he finds himself awkward for the first time in some time. Sort of akin to the first time we had sex. Jack didn't really know what to do when I started working on my own shirt, buying him a little time to get his nerve back up.

Eventually he realizes he is going to have to use the only way he knows, and I just finished getting my shirt off when he pushes me insistently back down onto the bed. _Stay_, the gesture says. Then, he pulls down my boxers without anymore to be said. My heart is racing. I look up at him; for a moment, a bit like a small animal. I'm not really frightened; it's a good kind of scared that I feel right now. Blood is drumming in my ears from my rapidly beating heart, sweaty fingers tensing against Jack's silken sheets in anticipation. My eyes close as I wait, wait for whatever's going to come… and I never ever would've expected it.

I realize all too quickly what's going to happen next and I'm not prepared for it at all when it comes, gasping rather loudly when Jack takes me in so far, and so suddenly. I feel a little ashamed when both my hands quickly finding his hair, not pulling at all; just for a need of something to hold on to. When Jack picks up quickly, I hang my head back and moan; fingers curling gratefully in his hair. "Sh..shit… Jack!" My hands fall to the bed to grip at the comforter when I thought I was in danger of pulling the other's hair. I bucked upward reflexively, instantly wondering if I should have. I knew that this wasn't the sort of treatment that just anybody got, and that made me feel wanted. My words encourage him, wanting me to want him. He's careful for my sake when I raise my hips to meet the action.

Continuing like this without ever looking up or uttering a word of his own, driving me to that point where this encounter could have met it's end a lot sooner than he meant it to-- that's when he stops, right as my height of wanting it to go on. Jack's breath is hot against my skin as he moves back up my body. He sucks a little on my lower lip to let the feeling of what he just did fade a little, attributing the fact his own dick was now pressing hard against his jeans. Jack didn't plan to make a habit of this. He paused as he held himself up on one arm, looking down at me now; a look of lust on his face. "Don't want you to cum yet," he said, before he leaned down and kissed me vehemently. I touched his white chest and could feel his heart racing. All his passion and excitement pulsed just beneath the flesh and at the moment, things were sort of all right somehow. As long as we didn't act like it changed things, just a little more comfortable now.

It was a surprise for him to choose that which would leave us face to face, but he wanted to be able to watch me now. What he didn't even think, he wanted to always remember.

There's a brief moment where I catch my breath and calm down a little, though everything is moving fast enough that there's no way I would lose interest. I actually spread my legs for my lover, watching him expectantly. I call out when he breaks the skin again. I don't push back against his fingers this time, relaxing as well as one can when they were incredibly aroused and had someone's fingers probing their ass, however oddly gentle it was. My head rolled to the side, gasping quietly as Jack worked at stretching me. At this insistence, he only smiles and even laughs a little under his breath. The intrusion this time is much rougher and quicker, and he revels in watching the change on my features. The last one inside me would have been an even sharper surprise when he didn't wait very long between, given that he needed to ready me sufficiently. "That better?" he asks as he pushes up inside of me, works around inside me, his voice little more than a whisper near my ear, thick and husky.

Soon after he removes his fingers, Jack sat up again, kneeling in front of me and lifting one of my legs so he could properly enter into me. I'm starting to sweat with exertion when Jack fits a third finger. Pressing in, I gave a sound of satisfaction. "F-fuck," I cursed, rocking into him, driven on by my lover. It took a little longer to pick it up due to the fact I wasn't quite used to it yet.

We were like this for awhile, so it was practically cruelty when Jack slowed back down, wanting to change our position before he hit his own orgasm. I roll my head back with closed eyes and I try to catch my breath. My attention isn't on Jack taking his pants off, but I hear the shuffling of fabric. He took my cock in his hand, stroking me as he moved. "You ready, Rai?" I can't help but groan with impatience, but I nod submissively. It's a good thing that I'm in shape, a lot of other people would've pulled something in a position like I was now, especially when his fingers leave me and move one of my legs further.

I cry out when Jack works into me, not having any reserves about the noise I make. I'm panting softly now and my eyes are watering as I stare back up Jack, lustful and almost lovingly. I had no more conflicting thoughts at this point, only able to focus on what we were doing, the intense pleasure this made me feel. Jack pulls out slightly and thrusts back in, commencing the new rhythm. Something tears and the pain rips out from my throat. "Ai! Jack, it hurts pra caramba!"

"I know, baby."

"F-ffuck…" I gasped out as Jack started to jerk me off, the combination of both sensations quickly bringing me closer to my own climax. I gripped the sheets beneath my fingers, my expression practically admiring at that point. I became steadily noisier as he impaled himself vigorously into me, my moans desperate for that amazing feeling that was building inside me. Jack comes first though. The liquid heat spills into me and he slowly pulls out not too long after. He leaned down over me, sweaty red locks of hair hanging down in his face, breath pouring hotly over my cheeks. He knows I haven't cum yet and my eyes apologize. Jack's exhausted but he makes that last effort for me. "O-ohh god, Jack!" was what announced my orgasm; rough fingers' caress throwing me over the edge.

My chest rose and fell steadily as I gained my own breath back, a somnolent smile slowly appearing as I looked up at the red-haired man in the dim lighting of the room. The curtains were pulled. We could still easily read the looks on each others faces, despite. When I place a hand on Jack's back, warm skin still highly attuned to touch, and run it down to where it curves low in the middle, it's a possessive touch. I enjoy it for the fact I _can_ touch him like this now, when I shouldn't.

He lowers his face down a little, lips brushing gently against my cheek in something between a whisper and a kiss; what he says is inaudible, not uttered loud enough even for me who is so close to him to hear. My heart is fluttering strangely--maybe it's because it's still slowing to a normal pace after having had sex, but it feels like something more than that, an oddly pleasant feeling pooling in my chest. Jack rolls off to lie beside me. His hand presses on the small of my back. My spine shivers with pleasure at the feel of his fingers. We're still naked and a little sticky, bodies still warm from the activity and how we're closely pressed together. "Jack"-- as I cup his face in my palm and kiss him, perhaps saying what I mean to say the most. I take advantage of that with a little smirk playing on my lips, sucking softly on Jack's bottom lip and giving it a playful nip as I take one of his hands.

Feeling my hand find his own, it stays lax in a disoriented moment, before he finds himself giving it a firm hold and then he's returning the kiss as well.

-X-

AN: I would highly suggest reading Jack Spicer's work. It's a little edgy. He was a gay poet during the 1950s so you can imagine how tough it was. However, his work poetry is absolutely brilliant. I particularly like _A Red Wheelbarrow._


	11. On Top of the World

Author's Notes: avi17 and I were talking about our stories. We both mentioned how Zhòumà Mìngyùn is turning up shorter than anticipated. There were/are plenty of opportunities to lengthen the story and most of them involve character development. I ran into the predicament of people not really understanding what I was trying to say or do. I don't know the demographic of my readers. The question that constantly ran through my mind was, "Are they going to read this and not get anything out of it? Are they going to understand what I'm doing?" Not everyone reads fanfics for sophistication and thought provocation, but that _is_ what I like to write. So after discussing it with avi17, I decided I'm going to do it anyway. This is my story after all, and I want to make it the best it can be.

P.S. Saliva is soooo Jack.

-X-

Jack ran past me with a red feather duster in his hand. "Are all the Maid-Bots working at full capacity?"

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged and pushed another chair in at the dining table.

Jack rushed back to my side. "I don't need you to guess, Rai. I need you to _know_!" The feather duster was shaken in my face and I couldn't take his anger seriously.

"Jack, amado, calm down. Everything will be fine. You've thrown these parties a hundred times before and nothing has ever gone wrong." I took the duster from him and tickled his exposed belly with it. I smiled at Jack. "You know, the Bots have everything under control. Why don't you and I run upstairs and you let me relieve some of your stress? You'll feel one hundred percent better. I guarantee it."

Jack laughed lightly and draped his arms over my shoulders. "Oh Rai, that's really sweet of you." He gave me one quick kiss and then a longer, harder kiss. "But there's still too much to be done. Just because I built these Bots for specific jobs, I still can't trust them to do their jobs right. Not when there's this much riding on tonight's success, at least. I'm going to check on the Décor-Bots." Jack kissed me one last time on my nose before rushing out of the room.

Not many people strive for what they can't handle. Just the thought of all that pressure makes them forget the idea all together. For as long as we've known Jack he wanted to rule the world. That's how all of this got started after all. Jack is so insecure though. He has so many fears, lacks so much confidence, and has such a general lack of faith in himself, yet here he is. This man is exactly where he's wanted to be since adolescence. He tells me he's happy, but I know deep down he isn't. It wasn't so much the power he wanted, but rather the attention. All Jack really wanted was for people to notice him.

As a child Jack was not deprived of love by any means. I've seen home movies of the Spicer family and it was clear these parents loved their son. The thing I discovered, though, was that they did things more _for_ their son instead of _with_ their son. Jack wanted more. Soon Mr. Spicer was going on longer business trips more often. Mrs. Spicer threw more parties to compensate for an empty house and lack of attention. Jack was so much like his parents, but I don't think he saw this.

There came the day when Jack took the lead and made followers. He toasts champagne with aristocrats and satisfies his greed with tycoons. He does what feels good to him. Jack makes appearances and socializes when it tickles his fancy. When people call for his presence he requires intellectual stimulation and compensation by means of currency. My partner had what he desired most: All the world's eyes were on him. Jack didn't consider the responsibility that came with this. He didn't want it either. There are times when he revels in the praise and adoration. There are also times when he becomes overwhelmed by it all. Society planted the seed that feeds his ego. Like the fools they are people imagine Jack invincible, like some kind of hero. I'm the only who sees him fall apart when the power goes out. With all that pressure it's no surprise he becomes paralyzed by his fame and fortune. He turns to the bottle to cope. The world does not understand my lover. They know the Spicer legacy. They know he has money and that he is a genius in every respect of the word. They know he demands respect. They do not know how lonely he is. They don't know all his fears and insecurities. They don't know how selfish he is or how much like a child he can be. They don't know that he wants friends, not followers.

Due to his position, the world expects Jack to take care of them. They want him to fix everything that is broken by utilizing his wealth, intelligence and power. Jack never wanted to be caregiver. He wanted to be taken care of. Regardless of everything, Jack appears before them. He swallows his emotions and puts on a show, while I… I stand on the side and watch him wish it had turned out differently. Jack takes on this obligation, though. He puts all his effort into helping. I'm not really sure why he does this. Perhaps he's afraid he'll lose his admirers if he doesn't do what they ask. I suppose it could be my influence. Maybe he wants to prove himself different from Wuya by being her opposite. There is also the possibility that Jack's true good nature is actually breaking through. Whatever the reason may be, I've seen him working for months to satisfy what will happen here tonight.

I glanced at the Grandfather clock on my way down the hall. I had a little over an hour to get ready. Normally I'm the kind of guy just throws on a clean shirt, run a brush through my hair, and then walk out the door. Jack puts more care into his looks, and on special occasions he asks the same of me. An orgy, yes, of aromas fill the downstairs as the Chef-Bots cook tonight's dinner. There are a little less than fifty people coming tonight and there will be enough food to feed twice that many. I make my way past a number of Maid-Bots who are currently vacuuming the stairs and dusting the banister. I look up to see one polishing the chandelier. The scent of vanilla hits me before I even reach the bathroom door. I enter to see Jack submerged in a conglomeration of bubbles.

"You're trying too hard again," I tell him as I take my clothes off.

He doesn't reply, but squirts a glob of blue shampoo into his hand.

I slip into the tub behind him. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course not," he scoffs.

"Yeah, I think anybody would be. No matter how many shows I did, I was always kind of nervous in the circus. It's never easy knowing you have to impress that many people. Are you ready?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

I grabbed the bar of soap and began scrubbing myself with it. "Jack, you've been working your ass off for months. Of course you're ready. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much. You are gonna blow them away tonight."

He turns the water on and sticks his head under the faucet. "They'll be amazed at what I've done. They'll be speechless. You'll see."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Jack. You don't have to kill yourself to impress these people. Whatever you've done will be good enough for them. If it's not, then fuck 'em."

Jack got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. He dried off in silence for a minute before looking at me. "You'll be there, won't you? You'll stand up there with me, right?"

I smiled. "Naturalmente, amado, eu não estaria em qualquer lugar mais."

He nodded and then turned on the blow-dryer.

I looked over the outfit Jack laid out on the bed for me. I picked up the shirt and rubbed the fabric. "Is this silk?"

"Isn't it wonderful? You won't believe the way it feels against your skin. The pants are made of pure Egyptian cotton. I had some people in Thailand custom tailor them for you."

"Jack, not to sound ungrateful, but… these look like the same clothes I wear everyday."

He sat in front of the vanity mirror putting on his lipstick. "I know; that's the whole point. You know I would never force you to be something you aren't. I'm not going to dress you up like a monkey and parade you in front of a crowd of poncey pissants. I want you to wear what you're comfortable in, but with a little extra flare." Jack huffed. "Oh bollocks, I've got bags…" He started putting on his eyeliner. "I just want us to look our best tonight. That's all."

Once I finished tucking my shirt in I moved over to the vanity table. Standing behind Jack, I picked up his goat hair bristle brush and began work on his hair. "I'm really proud of you. I was wondering though; what made you start this project anyway? You never struck me as the caring type."

Jack smiled. "That hurts, Rai."

"Well, given our history."

"Mmm you have a point. Well let's see… I'm no Al Gore, but I do suppose something needs to be done. Like I said before, if I don't take care of the world, there won't be a world for me to rule over." He chuckled. "How would I spend my time then?"

"Why do you throw yourself at them? It just turns you into an anxious wreck. I mean let's face, you don't trust people farther than you can throw them. Yet, here you are, getting up on stage and making yourself as vulnerable as possible. Is it all really just so one or two people might look your way? Is it so important to you that your name be mentioned in a conversation somewhere at some point in time even when you don't hear it?"

"I need people to know I exist," he said in a very serious tone.

"I know you exist and I love you."

"I know, Rai. I know."

The guests showed up one after another. Women arrived in cocktail dresses and ball gowns. I could tell their jewelry was salvaged as the stones didn't really match their attire, but all that mattered was the fact they _owned_ the jewels in the first place. Men wore suits that were faded and tuxedos missing their sashes and lapels. Everyone was cordial and poised. They laughed over wine and shared stories about the latest relics they had acquired.

"The mercenary I hired found a collection of Japanese paintings on the surface."

"We happened upon some African statues carved out of Rosewood. Only a few of them are chipped. We were lucky."

"You'll have to show us next time we visit."

"That's a lovely dress."

"Thank you, I picked it up on the market. My husband got this matching suit for practically a steal."

"I noticed your wife's pearls. Where did you get them?"

"Dominican vendor; he traded them for liquor, can you believe it?"

I watched these people, slowing growing dissatisfied. I didn't like how they seemed to not care about anything. They just want, want things, want comfort, want money. They strive to impress each other. I look at them and they turn into crows, with their beady black eyes and galling craw-chatter. Each one is trying to fill their nest with bigger and shinier trinkets.

I look at Jack and he's like a vibrant and beautiful Eclectus. He ruffles his feathers and dominates the room. He speaks like they do, but he isn't nearly as loud. Jack doesn't have to show off because he is already better than them by nature. These scavengers wish they could be him. They thrive on the attention he gives them and they feed on his efforts. Despite how these cretins drain him, Jack invites them back time and time again.

Where else does a diamond shine than in a pile of coal?

As for me, I am nothing more that a tiny brown Brambling. I am the sort crows pick at on the side of the road. My voice is a tiny chirp that gets drown out by a mere blow of the wind. Jack makes sure I'm seen though. We share a place at the head of the table. The seating has been questioned before, and Jack always responds as if he's been offended. Why wouldn't his husband sit at his side? It was never discussed again. The man does not fail to sing my praises. He tells them how I finished another book and brags about how my English has improved. His guests feign enthusiasm, but I can tell what they're really thinking.

What does the drudge need with reading? Why bother getting him to speak English when all he needs to do is understand it? Why is he sitting at the table; shouldn't he be in the kitchen? Hasn't he noticed my glass is empty? Look at how he holds his fork. He needs to sit up straight. I bet those are the same clothes he sleeps in.

I'm sure Jack is just as aware of all this as I am. I know that behind his courteous social smile he hates them for being ignorant. No matter how many times he refers to me as his husband, these people never seem to hear him. He wants them to respect me. He wants them to know I am their equal. Sometimes I think I should want the same thing, but I don't. As long as Jack is proud of me, I'm happy.

Dinner came to an end. The dishes were cleared away and then dessert was brought out; vintage champagne and ten different kinds of cheesecake. Once again the grinding chatter began.

"This is absolutely divine."

"I know this will go straight to my thighs, but it's just so good."

"Did you try the chocolate?"

"The one at the end has a raspberry drizzle."

"Where do you suppose he got this champagne? It must be at least 6 years mature."

"Michael can't find any bottles that have even reached first year fermentation."

"Well you know Spicer. He's a man who has ways of getting what he wants."

"I'm sure his father has an extensive collection. This is probably one bottle out of hundreds."

"Eric, don't talk about his parents. You know they're a sensitive subject for him."

Suddenly the sound of the front doorbell chimed boldly throughout the house. No one seemed fazed by this as they continued to talk amongst themselves. Jack put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Rai, would you be a dear and answer that? I hate to send you away from the table, but a Jack-Bot at the door is so impersonal. You don't mind, do you?"

Jack knew as well as I that I would take any excuse to get away from the table. He grinned when he saw the relief flood my eyes. I nodded with a smile. "Sure Jack, be back in a minute."

"Oh, Rai darling, go ahead and escort them to the grand parlor where I'll be giving the presentation. We'll be joining you shortly."

The bell chimed again as I entered the foyer. "I'm coming!" I called. The first thing I saw was a pair of bright blue eyes peering up at me and the sound of a predatory growl. There crouched on the front step was a giant snow leopard. The diamond studded collar around its neck was connected to a black leather leash which was held by a pair of slender fingers.

"Mariska, heal."

"Ashley, Vlad, glad you could make it." I stepped away from the large cat. "That's a beautiful, um… pet. I got Jack a baby calico. We keep her upstairs."

"How cute," she said with a mixed tone of sincerity and sarcasm.

They were wearing matching black fur coats and Ushankas. Faux fur, of course, since Ashley wouldn't be caught dead wearing the skin of an animal. While cats remained her favorite of the animal kingdom she had become somewhat of an activist for all species.

The marriage of Vlad and Ashley is a story even I can't tell. She showed up to a party one time on his arm and wearing a ring that could put your eye out. Vlad had managed to climb the financial ladder through old fashioned hard work and some marketing advice from Jack. He transformed his little knick-knack cart into a multi-million dollar corporation that provided basic goods around the globe. I suppose Vlad's money had something to do with the marriage. Ashley was the kind of woman who wanted to be pampered and treated like a queen, and Vlad could do just that. I'm not going to question their love. Whether they do or don't isn't my business. There is a joy in Vlad's eyes when he looks at his wife, and Ashley never leaves her husband's side. I can only hope they are happy together.

"Jack wants us to meet him in the grand parlor," I said as I took her coat. She wore a long, strapless, low-back purple dress. She had a waist and hips like an hourglass, and breasts like a pair of honeydew melons.

I admit I had to swallow.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you, Raimundo. Come Mariska." As she walked, I couldn't help but notice how her hips moved sensually from side to side.

"You're a very lucky man, Vlad."

"If you weren't married to Mista' Spicer, I would have your face broken," he said with a laugh.

I laughed too, but it was a nervous laugh. "So, are you here to invest in Jack's project, or are you just here to watch?"

"Mista' Spicer and I are already in a partna'ship. He is going to supply while I am in charge of distra'bution. I have not seen the product yet though."

We could hear a soft murmur as we got closer to the parlor. The guests were all gathered and waiting. I excused myself and joined Jack on the other side of the curtain. I could tell he was anxious by the way he walked. He grabbed a bottle from the cabinet and yanked the cap off.

I put my hand over the top. "Jack, you don't need it."

"I'm about to swallow my tongue."

"Just breathe. You'll be fine. These people already think you're a god. You can't possibly screw up."

"I'm nervous."

"I'll be right next to you." I gave him a quick kiss and smiled. "For luck."

Jack nodded and took hold of my hand as we stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen please, would you bring your attention to me? For a feast for your eyes to see, an explosion of catastrophe. Like nothing you've ever seen before. Watch closely as I open this door. Your jaws will be on the floor, after this you'll be begging for more. Hold tight because the show it not over. If you will please move in closer. You're about to be bowled over by the wonders you're about to behold here."

I felt him trembling.

Jack smiled boldly and pulled back the curtain.


End file.
